KABUKI JOE
by Geschichteerzaehler
Summary: Dean and Sam are captured by a shape shifter while investigating a series of crime. What does the shape shifter want from them? And how does it fit into their investigation? Supernatural/Humor/Cime/Angst/Plus alot more!
1. Chapter 1

**KABUKI JOE!**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

As the haze started to lift from Dean's head, he looked up where he was sitting, and saw a familiar image.

Well, two images of the same person anyway. He forced his eyed to focus until the two images became one.

"Sammy?" He groused.

"Not quite." The image of his brother said in a soft almost feminine voice.

"Huh?"

"Your brother is sitting across the table from you." Came the reply.

Dean looked over at the person sitting across the table from him. Sure enough it was his geeky kid brother.

"Sam?" Dean called out, noticing that his brother was still out.

He tried to assess what was happening to them at this moment.

Somehow a shape shifter had taken Sam's form, and was now addressing him.

"The drug should wear off soon." It assured him. "You don't have to worry."

"Y-you drugged us?" Dean stammered. "W-why?"

"Well, I couldn't have two hunters getting in my way, now can I?" It chuckled slightly.

"Get in the way of what?" Dean asked as he struggled to get out of his chair, only to find that his was bound to it. Then he came to the realization that the only thing he and his brother had on were their boxers.

"What the hell?" He fumed.

"I had to make sure the both of you were not carrying any weapons on you." It mused. "You know how silver and my kind don't get along."

"Yeah, but did you have to strip us down to our boxers?" Dean snarled at the shift shaper. "You could've at least let us kept our clothes on!"

"What can I say?" The shape shifter allowed a finger to run down his chest, causing Dean to shudder, "I like the view."

Soon Dean heard the soft groans of his brother.

"Sammy?" Dean called his brother's name.

Sam's eyes snapped opened, just in time to see himself caressing his own brother.

Dean, what the hell…?"

"Oh, good you're awake." His twinned image smile at him.

"What the hell do you want from us?" He growled at the shape shifter.

"In time," it smiled sweetly at him. "All in good time. But first I need to get out of this skin, and slip into something more comfortable. Ciao!"

Sam stared at his brother, who was still recovering from several shades of red.

"Dean, are you all right?"

"Dude, if we get out of this one," Dean frowned, "I'm definitely gonna need to see a shrink!"

**TBC**

**A/N: What does the shape shifter want with the two brothers? Stay tune, and find out!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KABUKI JOE!**

**2**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

_Sam stared at his brother, who was still recovering from several shades of red._

"_Dean, are you all right?"_

"_Dude, if we get out of this one," Dean frowned, "I'm definitely gonna need to see a shrink!"_

"What do you think it wants?" Sam asked as he cocked his head toward the direction the creature had exited.

"Who cares?" Dean spitted out as he struggled with his binds. "When I get loose, that thing's going down!"

"Dean, calm down, will you?" Sam spoke in a hushed tone. "It hasn't hurt us, at least not yet."

"And 'not yet' being the operative word here." Dean retorted.

Sam was about to say something with the shape shifter returned. This time as an elderly woman, who looked to be in her eighties.

"Are you two doing all right?" It asked in a sweet old lady's voice.

"Fine," Dean answered sarcastically, "if you enjoy being all tied up."

"Yes, well about that," she smiled sweetly as she walked in to another room. "I didn't want to take a chance. Both of you are hunters, and only would be getting in my way."

"Getting in your way of what?" Sam's curiosity started getting the best of him.

The creature came out carrying a bowl of hot soup that made both of the boys' mouths started to water.

"I'll answer all of you questions as soon as I get back." It smiled at them. "Mr. McKinley has been feeling ill. And I promised him a nice bowl of soup."

"Who's Mr. McKinley?" Sam inquired.

"He's one of my tenants in G-2." It replied. "The dear old man hasn't been feeling well lately. And I've missed playing a game of Pinnacle with him on Sunday evenings."

"Your tenant?" Sam repeated.

"It probably offed the real land lady, and took her place." Dean snarled at the shape shifter.

"No, I'm the original land lady." It mused. "I inherited from my father, who inherited it from his, who inherited from his, who won it in a poker game."

"Yeah, well he probably cheated." Dean grumbled.

"Oh, I never cheat!" The old lady pouted.

"You?" Sam's eyes widened. "You won this in a poker game?"

"Yes, indeed." It smiled.

"So, just how old are you anyway?" Sam asked finding this fascinating.

"Let's see," the old lady tapped her bottom lip in deep thought. "I believe, I'll be turning 386 next June."

"Yeah, and you don't look a day of 200." Dean smirked.

"P-Shaw!" It said as its hand pushed against the air, bringing it downward. "You sure know how to make this ol' gal blush!"

It started to leave the room when Sam asked. "When are you coming back?"

"I'll be gone for a couple of hours, Dearie." It smiled at them. "I have other tenants that I need to check on as well."

"A couple of hours?" Dean gasped. "You're leaving us tied up for a couple of hours? What if Sammy or me has to use the can?"

The shape shifter paused for a moment, and looked at Dean.

"You might be right about that." It said as it put down the soup, and went in to another room.

Dean and Sam could hear it rummaging through some things, and then they heard two metal objects clanging against each other.

When the shape shifter returned, it was carrying what looked like two old fashioned bedpans in each hand.

Before Dean could say anything, it was all ready standing in front of him, pulling his boxer down, and placing one of the metal object between him and his chair, causing him to not only gasp at the feeling of something cold against his bare bottom, but also by the sheer embarrassment of it.

The shape shifter turned towards Sam, offering him the same treatment.

"No, that's all right." He shook his head vehemently. "I'm good."

The shape shifter smiled, and patted both brothers on the head.

"I'll be back." It said as it walked out the door.

Sam watched his brother in silence, whose face was now a beet red in color.

"Dude, are you okay?" Sam asked.

Dean just released a whimper, as he placed his head on the table's surface.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thanks to all who have read and review this story. I'll try to explain how the boys got in their predicament soon, I promise.**

**So, how do you like it so far? Please, let me know what you think. THANKS!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**KABUKI JOE!**

**3**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

_Sam watched his brother in silence, whose face was now a beet red in color._

"_Dude, are you okay?" Sam asked._

_Dean just released a whimper, as he placed his head on the table's surface._

"Dean, are you all right?" Sam repeated the question with more concern in his voice.

"I've just been manhandled by a very old woman," Dean mumbled, and then raising his head slightly, he looked up at Sam. "Whatta you think?"

Sam tried to hide the smirk that was coming across his face.

_Now, you know how I felt with old 'Gert'._

As if reading Sam's face, Dean shot back up in his chair, and just glared at him

"It's not the same thing." He seethed through his teeth. "At least, you had your clothes on when she groped you."

"You're right, Dean." Sam sighed. "I'm sorry."

Dean placed his head back on the table. He closed his eyes, trying to will this ordeal to just go away.

"What do you think it wants?" Sam asked.

"What do they always want, Sam?"

"Well, don't you think it would have killed us by now?"

"Maybe it enjoys torturing us." Dean shrugged in his position.

Then, as if a thought crossed his mind, he jerked back up in a sitting position.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam asked as he noticed his brother's face starting to become blanched.

"What if it wants to torture me, and make you watch," Dean's eyes grew wide, "before it decides to kill us?"

"Dean, I really think you're over exaggerating." Sam said in a dead panned manner.

"Over exaggerating," Dean growled. "I'm over exaggerating? That thing has touched my body twice. And you say 'I'm over exaggerating'!?!"

"Dean," Sam sighed.

"This is all your fault." Dean place his head back down.

"My fault?" Sam raised his voice slightly. "How is this all my fault?"

"It was probably posing as that coroner," Dean sat back up again, "when you check on the last victim in the morgue."

"Well, how was I supposed to know it was a shape shifter? Sam asked defensively.

_**SNSNSNSNSN BACK STORY SNSNSNSNSN**_

_Sam enter the county morgue, dressed in a dark suit and tie._

"_Taylor, FBI." He flipped opened his wallet, exposing a fake ID to the receptionist._

"_Agent Henderickson has all ready been down here." The receptionist tried to argue._

"_Yeah, well he sent me to ask some more questions," Sam tried to bluff the elderly woman._

_He had wished that Dean had been the one at the morgue, instead of him._

_However, with Henderickson in town, they didn't want to take a chance._

"_All right," the old woman sighed. "I'll see if Dr. Matherson is available."_

_Just then, a tall attractive blond entered the office._

"_Dr. Grant, what are you doing here?" The receptionist asked. "I thought you and you're sisters were going to Hawaii for vacation today."_

"_That's not until later today, Margaret." Dr. Grant explained._

"_Well, this young man says he's from the FBI," Margaret pointed at Sam. "He says he has more questions."_

"_Hmmm," the doctor said looking Sam over. "You'll want to look at the body, won't you?"_

"_If you don't mind," Sam shrugged._

"_All in a day's work, I guess." She waved at him to follow her._

_As they entered the morgue, Dr. Grant grabbed a white lab coat off of a peg._

"_This is our fifth victim." She said as she struggled to put the coat on._

"_Did she die the same way?" Sam asked._

"_Death by asphyxiation," She nodded, "she was strangled like the rest of them."_

"_And she fits the same M.O as the rest?"_

"_College age girl in her early twenties," Dr. Grant sighed. "Life cut short from some sick bastard."_

"_Were any of them, you know, sexually assaulted during the attack?" Sam inquired nervously._

"_If you were from the FBI," She looked at him suspiciously, "then you should have all ready seen the report." _

"_Well, I..I" Sam stammered trying to get himself out of the situation at hand._

_He really didn't want to go to jail for impersonating an FBI Agent._

"_You know what?" He chuckled slightly. "I'm not from the FBI. I'm a reporter for the school paper."_

"_Young Man, impersonating a federal agent is a serious offense." Dr. Grant narrowed her eyes._

"_I know. I know." Sam nodded. "It's just the professor gave us all an assignment to search a story that we could all sink our teeth in."_

"_Well, in that case," The doctor said, "why don't we forget about calling the police?"_

"_Thanks, Doctor." Sam said shaking the doctor's small hand with his big one._

_The doctor just looked up at him, and a small smile appeared across her face._

"_Well, I guess you could interview me if you would like." The woman smiled gently at him._

"_If you don't mind," Sam smiled back at her._

"_But, not here." She sighed. "I still have some packing to do."_

"_You want me to interview me at you place?"_

"_Why not?" The doctor shrugged as she put her lab coat back on the peg. "I just came down here to see if any one has identified the poor girl yet."_

_She walked out of the morgue, to the receptionist desk with Sam following her._

"_Margaret, I'll see you in about three weeks." She waved at the receptionist._

"_Have a nice vacation, Dr. Grant." Margaret called back._

_**SNSNSN LATER THAT DAY SNSNSN**_

_As Sam sit in Dr. Grant's apartment sipping the tea that she had offered him, he started to wonder how he ended up there._

"_Oh, yes," he thought to himself, "Some one had stolen her car."_

_He started to know that his eyes were getting heavier by the minute. And whenever he tried to open them the room started to spin around._

"_Did she drug me?" He asked himself as he looked up a saw a familiar face._

"_You should be out for a while, Sam," an image of him announced. "I'll just tie you up while I get your brother, Dean. I shouldn't be long."_

"_Oh, crap!" He thought as he became lost in oblivion. "A shape shifter! This is not good! Not good at ……"_

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, that explains how Sam was captured. Next Chapter explains how Dean was.**

**I hope you are enjoying this story so far.**

**Please, read and review.**

**THANKS!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**KABUKI JOE!**

**4**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

_He started to realize that his eyelids were getting heavier by the minute. And whenever he tried to open them the room started to spin around._

"_Did she drug me?" He asked himself as he looked up a saw a familiar face._

"_You should be out for a while, Sam," an image of him announced. "I'll just tie you up while I get your brother, Dean. I shouldn't be long."_

"_Oh, crap!" He thought as he became lost in oblivion. "A shape shifter! This is not good! Not good at ……"_

_**SNSNSNSN LATER THAT DAY SNSNSNSN**_

_Dean waited as patient as he possibly could. Patience had never been on of his strong suit. So, he decided to turn on the television that was in the room of the cheap motel that they had checked in to._

_While flipping through the channel, he came across an access channel. It was not coming as well as the other. However, the image on the screen was perfectly clear to him._

"_Great, another freakin' shape shifter!" He mumbled to himself as he watched it dressed up in some kind of Japanese costume, parading itself as a character named "KABUKI JOE."_

_As Dean tried to make out what it was doing, his cell phone began to go off._

"_Hey, dude," he answered the phone. "Where are you?"_

"_Not far," his brother's voice said on the other end. "What's up?"_

"_Dude, I think we have another one of them damned shape shifter on our hands."_

"_What makes you so sure?" His brother asked._

"'_Cause, I'm watching it on the TV as we speak at this very minute."_

_He thought he could hear his brother cursing on the other end._

"_Sammy?"_

"_Nothing," his brother's voice sighed on the other end. "Do you think it's involved in the deaths of those young women?"_

"_What the __**hell**__ do you think, Sammy?"_

_There was complete silence on the other end._

"_Sammy?"_

"_Yeah, I'm here."_

"_Did you find any more information on the vics?"_

"_Just that they were all college age women," Sam rattled off, "they were roughly between the ages of 19 and 23. All of them had been strangled by some type of material…"_

"_Not by its bare hands?"_

"_No, and not by the same kind of weapon either."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Each victim seemed to be strangled by different fibers. One was strangled by copper wire, another by a pair of pantyhose. It's as if the shape shifter is changing its source of weapon with each victim."_

"_It doesn't want anyone to trace any one weapon to it." Dean suggested. "What else?"_

"_It had pulled both fingernails and toenails off of the victims."_

"_Why would it do that?" Dean asked confused._

"_Maybe so no one could obtain its DNA?" Sam suggested._

"_Yeah, but a shape shifter can change its DNA by taken on another human's form."_

"_So, do you still think it's a shape shifter?" Sam's voice sighed into his ear._

"_What else could it be?" Dean said rubbing his face in frustration._

"_I'm almost at the motel," Sam announced. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"_

"_Yeah, I'm starving," Dean admitted. "Why don't you grab me a cheeseburger and a cola? Oh, and make sure they put extra onions on my cheeseburger."_

_After listening to his brother's voice groan on the other end, Dean chuckled as his hung up on his brother, and put the cell phone back into his pocket._

_He went back to watch the show that the shape shifter was on._

_For the most part, the character, KABUKI JOE, was hosting an old classic Japanese movie._

"_Well, this should be interesting." Dean thought to himself as he waited for Sam as well as the much needed replenishment…._

**SNSNSNSN BACK TO THE PRESENT SNSNSNSN**

As Dean and Sam continued to bicker with one another, a figure stood silently at the end of the table. It was a young boy about the age of ten looking intently at them, causing the both of them to fall silent.

"She said that I should tell you that she will be down in about fifteen minute." The boy smiled as he started to put a white table cloth on top of the table.

"**It's **holding up against our will, kid." Dean said gruffly.

"**She** only did that so you couldn't hurt **her**." The child explained.

"What's you name?" Sam asked trying to keep his voice calm. He didn't want to scare the young boy away.

"My name's Ned Thatcher." The boy responded smiling sweetly at him.

"Ned," Sam spoke the boy's name slowly. "Do you live around here?"

Ned nodded his small head with confidence.

"And do you know who and what your land lady is?" Sam asked.

"She's a shape shifter." The boy shrugged as he started to leave the room. "She's already told us that."

As Ned left the room, Dean and Sam stared at each other.

"_Us?" _They both mouthed the one worded question to the other.

**TBC**

**A/N: So, here is another chapter to my story. I hope you like it. Oh, don't worry about Dean's embarrassing situation. I promise, he'll regain his dignity in the next chapter.**

**So, please, remember read and review. It helps me to know if I should continue with the story or not.**

**THANKS A HEAP!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**KABUKI JOE!**

**5**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

"_What's you name?" Sam asked trying to keep his voice calm. He didn't want to scare the young boy away._

"_My name's Ned Thatcher." The boy responded smiling sweetly at him._

"_Ned," Sam spoke the boy's name slowly. "Do you live around here?"_

_Ned nodded his small head with confidence._

"_And do you know who and what your land lady is?" Sam asked._

"_She's a shape shifter." The boy shrugged as he started to leave the room. "She's already told us that."_

_As Ned left the room, Dean and Sam stared at each other._

"_Us?" They both mouthed the one worded question to the other._

No sooner had they mouthed the word when two girls in their teens entered, each carrying sheets that had been folded into triangles.

One of the girls went over to stand behind Dean's chair, while the other stood behind Sam.

The girl, behind Sam, threw the sheet around in, and tied a knot in the back of his neck, making a makeshift bib.

As he looked over at Dean, he noticed that Dean's attendant was having a difficult time.

She had turned her had slightly to the side so that she wouldn't see Dean and of his glory.

Unfortunately, when she had done this, the sheet got caught in Dean's mouth.

"Pfffffttt!" Dean uttered through the sheet.

"Josie!" The other girl chided.

Josie looked at what she was doing, and pulled the sheet off his face. When she got it in the right position, she tied it around his neck.

"Uh, thanks, Josie." Dean frowned looking down at the sheet. _"Well, at least I'm covered."_

"So, what's going on?" Sam inquired.

"Zoë said that you are probably hungry." The older of the two answered as they started to leave, whispering to each other and snickering.

"I hope you enjoyed the view!" Dean wisecracked.

"Dean!" Sam chided through clenched teeth.

The girls stopped just before reaching the doorway, looked over their shoulders at Dean, looked at each other, and then started giggling loudly as they left the room.

Sam looked over at Dean, and noticed that his face had become quite flustered again.

"_Poor guy," Sam thought to himself, "having his ego struck down by a couple of girls."_

"Hey, Dean," Sam started to call out to his brother.

Before Dean could answer, another boy, in his teens, entered the room with a hand full of paper plates and napkins.

As he started to set the table, Dean noticed that the boy was positioning the plates and napkins around the table.

"So, are you joining us?" He asked as he looked over at Sam.

"Yes," the boy simply replied as he placed the last plate and napkin down.

"So, how many of you know about her?" Sam asked.

"You mean Zoë?" The boy said looking up at him.

"Yeah, Zoë," Dean scoured.

"Dean." Sam said in a hushed tone.

"Just the five of us," the boy shrugged, "and, Josie and Ned's mom."

"So, how did you find out about her?" Sam asked in a friendly voice.

"Mrs. Thatcher met Zoë when she was a little girl." The boy smiled. "When she moved back here with Josie and Ned after her divorce, she introduced them to her."

"So, when did you meet it?" Dean asked refusing to call the shape shifter a she.

"I met **her** when I was five," the boy answered. "**She** used to read stories to me and acted out the characters.

"She's pretty cool once you get to know her." He added.

"So, what's your name, Son?" Dean asked trying to make his voice a friendly as possible.

"My name is Mike Burns." The boy nodded his head as he introduced himself. "Lisa's my older sister and Jimmy's my little brother."

"So, are you guys gonna allow my brother and me to eat with our own hands?" Dean asked rattling in his chair a bit for emphasis.

"As soon as Zoë gets back," the boy replied as he left the room.

"Well, if that don't beat all." Dean uttered mostly to himself.

"What do you think this all means, Dean?" Sam looked over at his older brother.

"Dunno," Dean shrugged. "But whatever it means, we're still tied up while young women are ending up in the morgue along with Hendrickson wanting to pin their deaths on us.

"Do you think this shape shifter has anything to do with it?" Sam asked looking over at the door way.

"Well, if it does," Dean sighed, "I don't know what its angle is."

The brothers continued looking at the doorway, waiting for answers.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Well, at least Dean's covered. I hope you enjoy it. Please, read and review.**

**Oh, by the way, I couldn't resist having Dean's face turn red one more time (wicked smile).**


	6. Chapter 6

**KABUKI JOE!**

**6**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

**A/N: I don't know the exact lore of shape shifters, so I'm taking liberties with this story. Also, along with this story being labeled as supernatural/humor, there is also crime/mystery to it. I hope you enjoy it.**

_What do you think this all means, Dean?" Sam looked over at his older brother._

"_Dunno," Dean shrugged. "But whatever it means, we're still tied up while young women are ending up in the morgue along with Hendrickson wanting to pin their deaths on us._

"_Do you think this shape shifter has anything to do with it?" Sam asked looking over at the door way._

"_Well, if it does," Dean sighed, "I don't know what its angle is."_

_The brothers continued looking at the doorway, waiting for answers._

As they waited a small boy about the age of seven entered the room.

"That must be Jimmy." Dean shrugged as Sam nodded in agreement.

The boy walked straight over to where Dean was sitting. His bright blue eyes stare up at the hunter.

"Why do you want to hurt Zoë?" The child asked innocently.

"Did it put you up to this?" Dean answered the question with a question of his own.

The boy just shook his head.

"So, Jimmy," Sam cleared his throat, "it is Jimmy, isn't it?"

The boy nodded in reply.

"You and the others really like this shape shifter, don't you?"

The boy answered with a big smile on his face.

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"She's funny," Jimmy giggled, "and she likes to tell stories and she's really nice to us and…"

"…I get it," Dean interrupted the child. "You and the others really like this shape shifter."

"And who wouldn't," a voice called out in the other room, "when I have such a charming personality?"

"Zoë!" Jimmy squealed as he ran turns the doorway.

The shape shifter enter the room, and bent down to the child's level. It still had the face of the old woman that it had before it had left Dean and Sam.

"Hey, Jimmy," it hugged the boy, and then brought out a few photos with images of women's faces on them. "Which face will it be today?"

The boy stared down at the photos carefully until he picked the one he liked the most.

"This one," he said as he held up one of the photos.

"You know I like that one too," the shape shifter smiled as it tussled the boy's blond hair.

"What's going on?" Dean asked out loud.

"Well, I'm sure you don't want to talk to an old lady while you and you're brother are eating," it replied, "so, I'm going to change. Then after we eat, we can discuss business."

"What kind of business?" Sam inquired.

"I have a proposition for you boys." It said as it walked to another door in the room.

"What kind of proposition?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Tsk! Tsk!" The shape shifter wagged its finger at him. "You really need to learn to have a bit more patience, young man."

As she left the room, Jimmy went in the room that he had just come out of.

A minute later, the rest of the children came into the room, each carrying wooden folding chairs.

They placed the chairs around the table, where the paper plates and napkins had been situated.

Next, they went into the other room.

Dean and Sam just stared at each other in silence.

After a few minutes, the shape shifter reentered the room.

This time it had the appearance of pretty young woman in her mid twenties with black hair that was tied back in a slick pony tail, with cream colored skin.

What was unusual was the color it had chosen for its eyes. They appeared to be an almost purple in color.

It was dressed sharply in a black dress that clung to her in the right places.

_If I didn't know that it was a shape shifter, I would…_ Dean shook his head at the last thought.

"So, boys, do you like what you see," the shape shifter twirled around, "or do you see what you like?"

"Um, very nice." Sam forced a smile on his face.

"Is there anything wrong?" The shape shifter frowned looking down at herself.

"No, no, no!" Sam insisted. "You look very beautiful, um, Zoë."

The shape shifter smiled brightly at him.

"So, what poor girl did you rip that face from?" Dean asked coldly.

"I didn't," the shape shifter replied with a shrug. "Lisa and Mike made me a composite of different faces of women."

She put down the photo that Jimmy had chosen for her. It was a picture of different women's features in one women's face.

"As long as I have an image before me," it explained, "I can change into any thing I want. It takes time, but once I have the image in my template, I can change within a matter of minutes. After that, all I have to do is decide on my color of eyes, hair and skin tone."

"Wait, I thought you needed a human to copy." Dean argued.

"Well, I am," it smiled at his confused looks, "it's just not one person. Also, by doing it this way, I don't have all these thoughts and memories pouring down in my head by one person all the time. I mean, I do like myself after all."

"All right," Sam raised his eyebrow as he took in what she had just said, "so what's this proposition you were talking about?"

Dean nodded his head at Sam question. He wanted answers. He was tired of being all tied up.

"First we eat," the shape shifter announced clapping her hands, and the children came out with platters full of food, "then we talk."

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Please, read and review and tell me what you think.**

**THANKS A BUNCH!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**KABUKI JOE!**

**7**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

**A/N: I don't know the exact lore of shape shifters, so I'm taking liberties with this story. Also, along with this story being labeled as supernatural/humor, there is also crime/mystery to it. I hope you enjoy it.**

"_All right," Sam raised his eyebrow as he took in what she had just said, "so what's this proposition you were talking about?"_

_Dean nodded his head at Sam question. He wanted answers. He was tired of being all tied up._

"_First we eat," the shape shifter announced clapping her hands, and the children came out with platters full of food, "then we talk."_

Each child had a plate of food, ranging from something simple as peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to more sophisticated ones as a casserole.

"The children thought that you two would be hungry when you woke up." The shape shifter explained. "So, I suggested that they each make something for you to eat."

"Ned and me made ours together." Jimmy chirped. "I always tear up the bread when I try to spread the peanut butter."

"Oh, that happens to Sammy, here, all the time." Dean nodded over to when his brother was sitting, "doesn't it?"

Sam just stared at his brother in silence.

"Doesn't it, Sammy?"

"Yeah, sure does," Sam answered, clearing his voice in the process.

"See, I put the jelly on one piece of bread," the boy continued to explain, "then Ned put peanut butter on the other side…"

"Then we gave each other a high-five!" Ned finished.

"Well, that's sounds like a lot of team work." Dean smiled, causing both of the boys to smile back.

"I made fish sticks." Mike said presenting his plate of food. "I just put them on a cookie sheet and in the oven. It was pretty easy."

"Well, they look delicious." Sam smiled at the boy's effort.

"I made the chocolate cookies," Josie presented her plate, "but for dessert."

"We wouldn't dream of eating them any other way." Dean nodded as the girl put them on the table.

"I made the hamburger casserole." Lisa shrugged. "I found a mix for it, so I decided to try it out."

"Children," the shape shifter clapped its hands. "It looks all delicious. And I believe that Dean and Sam will enjoy it more as soon as I release one of their bonds…"

_Finally, Dean thought to himself._

As soon, as he felt the bondage being lifted his right hand, Dean instinctively reached up and grabbed the shape shifter by the throat, causing all the children in the room to gasp.

"Dean, watch…" Sam started to warn him.

But, it was too late.

The peanut butter part of the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches landed on the side of his head.

Turning his head toward his attacker, Dean was plummeted in the face by the jelly half of the sandwich.

"What the…"he started to say when he got assaulted again by another peanut butter slice of bread, followed by a jelly one.

"Let her go!" Ned's voice shouted angrily at him. "Or I'll keep throwing them at you!"

"Whoa, kid," Dean surrendered, releasing his grip.

Taking his free hand, he wiped the gooey mess from his face, and looked over at Sam, who was trying had to suppress a grin.

"Dean, are you all right?" Sam stifled a laugh.

"Oh, you think it's funny, don't ya?" He frowned at his brother's amusement.

"No, Dean, it's not funny at…all." Sam guffawed.

He couldn't help it. Dean looked so damned funny sitting there with peanut butter and jelly all over him that the only thing Sam really could do was burst in a laughing fit.

"So, you think that's really funny?"

I'm… sorry… Dean." Sam wheezed each word. "You…should…see…yourself…"

"Laugh it up, funny boy." Dean said as he picked up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich of his own.

"Whoa, Dean!" Sam yelped as he noticed what his brother was planning to do.

Both of his hands were still tied to the chair, and he had no way to fend off the projectile slices of bread each with their sinister spread on them.

Dean just smirked as he launched first the jelly half, causing it to land first on Sam's forehead, then sliding down on the rest of face.

"First, I wake up to you fondly my chest," he seethed through his teeth as he tossed the peanut butter half, catching Sam straight in the face.

"Then, I have an old lady put a bedpan…"

"Oh, were you able to go tinkle, Dean?" The shape shifter interrupted.

"NO, I didn't go!" He shouted his reply as he pulled the cold metal, and tossed it to the floor, making a clanking sound.

"But, you said that you'd have to use the bathroom if I left you for a half hour." The shape shifter reminded him.

"No, I said what if…" He glared at it.

"Well, you presented me with a situation that could be a problem for you…" The shape shifter shrugged.

Dean just glared at it.

"I'm sorry, but for the most part of my life I've been a man."

"What does that have anything to do with it?" Dean asked as he tried to pull up his boxers without getting them too sticky.

"Well, you presented me a problem," it explained with a shrug, "and I found a solution to it."

"So, why are you a woman, now?" Sam asked.

"I like the curves." It answered as it ran its hand along its hips.

Dean and Sam just stared at each other, and then at the children.

They had all seated themselves around the table.

The shape shifter went over to Sam, and released his right hand.

However, instead of grabbing for its throat, Sam just mouthed "thanks" to it.

As they sat around eating the assortment of food, both Dean and Sam pondered what their fates had in store for them, and how the shape shifter had control over the children.

**TBC**

**A/N: Someone asked me to embarrass Sam, so I hope Dean throwing those slicing of bread with peanut butter on one and jelly on the other did the trick.**

**Next chapter will explain what the shape shifter wants as well explain its origin. (If not the next chapter, then the one after that.)**

**As always, please, read and review.**

**Thanks!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**KABUKI JOE!**

**8**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

**A/N: I don't know the exact lore of shape shifters, so I'm taking liberties with this story. Also, along with this story being labeled as supernatural/humor, there is also crime/mystery to it. I hope you enjoy it.**

_Dean and Sam just stared at each other, and then at the children._

_They had all seated themselves around the table._

_The shape shifter went over to Sam, and released his right hand._

_However, instead of grabbing for its throat, Sam just mouthed "thanks" to it._

_As they sat around eating the assortment of food, both Dean and Sam pondered what their fates had in store for them, and how the shape shifter had control over the children._

Zoë, the shape shifter took its seat.

"Shall we say grace?" It asked as the children bowed their heads.

"Oh, you've got to be kiddin'." Dean muttered under his breath, resulting in a kick in the leg by Josie, who was sitting next to him.

"Ow!"

"Dean, do you have something that you want to share with us?" Zoë asked from her bowed head.

"No, sorry," he said as he bowed his own head.

After grace had been, the plates of food had been passed around.

Their eating utensils consisted of plastic spoons, knives and forks because Zoë didn't like anything with the word 'silver' in it.

Dean and Sam couldn't help notice that the children seemed at ease with the shape shifter.

"So, how's school going for you, Lisa?" Zoë asked the oldest child.

"Mrs. Langley decided to give us a pop quiz in English today." Lisa frowned.

"Well, you're a very intelligent young lady," Zoë smiled at her. "I'm sure you did quite well on it."

Lisa face brightened up at the compliment.

"Now, Mike and Josie," Zoë looked at the two younger teens, "I hear that you two were trying out for a musical at the Civic Center."

"Auditions are next week." Josie smiled as Mike nodded his head.

"So, what play are you to auditioning for?" Sam asked eagerly.

"We're trying out for 'Mamma Mia'!" Mike exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait," Dean said scrunching in face a little, "isn't that a play based on some lame group in the '70s?"

"ABBA IS NOT LAME!" A boisterous male voice called out in the doorway.

"Uncle Joe!" Jimmy called out as he ran to the new stranger.

The man came in carrying Jimmy on his shoulders.

Dean tried to look at the man without bursting into fits of laughter.

The man was wearing a pink fedora with a long peacock feather stuck in its band, a purple long duster over a lavender ruffled shirt, baggy black pants with sequence sprinkled on them, and…and…and _were those cowboy boots?_

"Um, Uncle Joe?" Sam cleared his throat trying to sound serious as he looked over at his brother, who was trying so desperately not to let any tears fall from his eyes.

"Also, know as 'Kabuki Joe'," Zoë explained as she went over to the man, and yanked his earlobe.

"Ow! Ow, Zoë!" Joe exclaimed. "What's the big deal?"

"I'll tell you what the big deal is," Zoë growled as she pointed to the Winchester brothers, "Those two are hunters!"

Joe looked over at Dean and Sam with saucer-like eyes.

"They are?" He asked with trepidation in his voice.

"And that one," she said pointing to Dean, "said he saw you on television…."

"I was on TV?" Joe looked surprised.

"Yes, as 'Kabuki Joe'!" Zoë glared at him.

"Hey, man you weren't THAT bad," Dean said trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, did you really think so?" Joe asked as he waltzed up to Dean. "I was invited to a costume party. They were showing some Godzilla movies on a big screen. Some one asked me to introduce each of the films as they came on the screen. How was I supposed to ….?Wait a minute, Zoë… Why are these two gentlemen tied up like this?"

"I did it as a precaution." Zoë shrugged.

"Yeah, you said you had a proposition for us." Sam announced.

"Right," Zoë said looking at both of the brothers. "What do you know about the young women being found dead?"

"What," Dean asked sarcastically, "you mean you and Lord Pomeroy here had nothing to with it?"

"Why does everyone always expect us?" Joe let out a heavy sigh.

"Because you're both shape shifters?" Dean shrugged.

"Would you believe we're actually trying to find out who the killer is?" Zoë asked looking at him dead center in the eyes.

Dean looked at the shape shifter in stunned silence, and then looked over at Sam, who had the same expression on his face.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter of this story. Sorry, if it's so short. Please, read and review. It helps a lot! **

**Thanks a bunch!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**KABUKI JOE!**

**9**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

**A/N: I don't know the exact lore of shape shifters, so I'm taking liberties with this story. Also, along with this story being labeled as supernatural/humor, there is also crime/mystery to it. I hope you enjoy it.**

"_Yeah, you said you had a proposition for us." Sam announced._

"_Right," Zoë said looking at both of the brothers. "What do you know about the young women being found dead?"_

"_What," Dean asked sarcastically, "you mean you and Lord Pomeroy here had nothing to with it?"_

"_Why does everyone always expect us?" Joe let out a heavy sigh._

"_Because you're both shape shifters?" Dean shrugged._

"_Would you believe we're actually trying to find out who the killer is?" Zoë asked looking at him dead center in the eyes._

_Dean looked at the shape shifter in stunned silence, and then looked over at Sam, who had the same expression on his face._

"Yeah, right," Dean scoffed. "You're trying to tell us that both of you had nothing to do with those murders."

"That's right," Zoë smiled back at him.

"I still don't understand why you hand to tie us up like this." Sam squirmed in is chair for emphasis.

"Like I said," Zoë explained. "I did it as a precaution."

"A precaution for what?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

"How much do you know about shape shifters?" She asked. "I mean really know about them?"

"Well, let's see," Dean said stroking his chin with free hand. "They're a bunch of murderous sons of bitches that like nothing better to do than put blame on regular folks for their deeds."

"And you say this from experience," Zoë tilted her head at him, "from when you two were in St. Louis and Wisconsin. The former was a psychotic killer, who took your form, while the latter liked to rob banks, killing those that it had transformed into…"

Dean just glared at her.

"I'm afraid;" she began to explain, "What you and your brother have met is what we call corrupted shape shifters."

"Corrupted shape shifters?" Sam inquired.

"Don't listen to it!" Dean ordered.

"We were once known as spiritual guides for a human soul." She continued to explain. "It was our job to gentle guide our charge in to the right direction, protecting them with our very bodies against any harm."

"Spiritual guides?" Sam was now intrigued. "Dean, there has been Native American folk lore about spiritual guides."

"Yeah, but weren't they usually in the form of some kind of animal or something?" Dean countered.

"Yes, we were," Zoë nodded her head.

"What?" Both brothers asked in unison.

"You see shape shifter always start as some kind of animal," Zoë tied tried to make her clear to them, "not corrupted…"

"…like some humans are." Joe finished for her.

"Oh, come on," Dean smirked. "Are you saying that animals aren't corrupted?"

"No, they're not," Zoë replied. "They live their lives on basic instinct alone. What make a spiritual guide special is that it can change its shape to protect its charge when it has to."

"But, they can become human?" Sam inquired.

"Most don't," she nodded, "because if a shape shifter takes the form of a human, that shape shifter will have the personality of that human the rest of its life."

"Whoa," Dean said realizing what she was getting at. "So, you're saying that those two shape shifters we met were corrupted by humans who just happened to be murders and thieves?"

"That's right." Zoë nodded her head sadly.

"So, why aren't you and Bozo here corrupted?" Dean asked.

"The human I took over was my charge's grandfather." Zoë smiled at the memory.

"Took over?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"We were walking together in the woods," she explained, "when suddenly the old man became very weak…."

"_Grandfather! Grandfather!" My charge calls out, "Are you all right?"_

"_My grandson," the old man says to my charge as he clutches a hand to his chest and lays down near a tree stump, "the time has come for me to meet my ancestors."_

"_No, Grandfather, please, no," my charge pleads. "What will I do without you?"_

"_My child," the old man speaks gently, "you have your spiritual guide here to help you…"_

"_But it can't talk," my charge frowns looking in my direction. "It can't tell me stories of wisdom like you do, Grandfather."_

"_But it can," the old man smiles sadly._

"_But, how?"_

"_It can take any living form," the old man replies, "but it must be careful when it becomes human."_

"_Why's that, Grandfather?"_

"_Because a spiritual guide has a pure spirit," the grandfather explains, "if it because human, and the human that it takes its shape from is wicked, then it will become wicked."_

_My charge thinks this over._

"_Well," he says looking over at me, and then at the old man. "You have a good spirit. Can it become you?"_

"_Why don't you ask it?" The old man smiles contently._

_So, my charge comes up to me._

"_Moon Blessing," he calls me by the name he has given me. "My grandfather will be leaving here soon, could you, please, take his shape so that I may have someone to speak to?"_

_I nod my head as I leave to go behind a tree to change…_

"Whoa, Moon Blessing?" Dean guffawed at Zoë's actual name.

"Dean!" Sam snapped.

"I continued to live as his grandfather until he became a grandfather himself, and died." Zoë frowned. "Then when strange men with guns and swords started killing my charge's people, I found myself left alone."

The brothers looked at each other. They remembered about hearing about those raids in history class.

"I was still wandering the vast plains," Zoë continued, "when I came across a wounded man. He was like those who had attacked my charge's people…"

_I see the human sitting by a big rock. He is bleeding. My first instinct is to kill him because of what he took from me. However, I can fill my charge's grandfather's spirit in me, and my anger changes into sorrow._

_I hear the man speak to me, but his words I do not understand. I try speaking to him, but he frowns and shakes his head._

_I do the only thing I can do, I change into him._

"_Please, don't hurt me!" He screams as he sees me approaching him._

"_Don't worry," I try to assure him. "Now, we can understand you."_

"_Who or what are you?" He asks me._

"_I am called 'Moon Blessing," I reply as I look over his injuries. "I was a spiritual guide to a small child a long time ago."_

"_What happened to him?"_

"_He became old, and went to live with his ancestors." I tell him. "Then, men like you killed my charge's people."_

_The man looks remorse when I tell him this._

"_I'm sorry," he mutters._

"_Those men were evil." I explain. "But, I can tell that you are a good man. You hunt evil men…"_

"_I'm a sheriff," he nods showing me his tin star. "I got ambushed trying to capture a killer."_

"_You stand for justice and peace," I smile at him. "I would like to help you."_

"_That sounds great," the man sighs painfully. "But first I will need to get patched up."_

_I help him on his horse, and lead him to a town a few miles away to get attend to by the doctor there._

_After that, I go out searching and capturing the evil man myself…._

"Okay," Dean said slowly, "so you first became a wise old man, and then became a sheriff."

He then looked over at Joe, and asked him. "So, Joey, what human did you first encountered?"

**TBC**

**A/N: So, here is my latest chapter. I don't actually know Native American folk lore on spiritual guides and shape shifters, so I made it up. I hope you like it.**

**Also, please note that when a character in a story that I write are telling a story, I was write it from his/her point of view, present tense, and in italics (it's just my style.)**

**Anyhoo, please let me know what you think about this story so far.**

**Thanks a bunch!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**KABUKI JOE!**

**10**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

**A/N: I don't know the exact lore of shape shifters, so I'm taking liberties with this story. Also, along with this story being labeled as supernatural/humor, there is also crime/mystery to it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**WARNING: I'm take great liberties with an actual person from history, and adlibbing a bit (only because I can not find any information about her, just her mother.)**

"_Okay," Dean said slowly, "so you first became a wise old man, and then became a sheriff."_

_He then looked over at Joe, and asked him. "So, Joey, what human did you first encountered?"_

"I became my charge's mother." Joe shrugged.

"Mother?" Dean's eyebrows shot up in alarm.

"Yes, the poor girl and her sister missed their mommy terrible," Joe sighed, "so I changed into their mother, while she was working."

"So, what kind of work did she do?" Sam asked.

"She was an actress of the theater."

"An actress?" Sam echoed.

"_Go figure." Dean thought to himself._

"Wait," Joe muttered as he fished into the rather deep pockets of his long coat and pants, "I have a picture of us somewhere…"

Dean and Sam glanced at one another, and then back at Joe who was still digging in his pockets.

"Y-you have a picture of your charge and her mother?" Sam asked in amazement.

"As well, as her sister," Joe said as he pulled out an old photograph from his left pants pocket. "Voila! And …us," he added as he handed Dean the photo.

It was an old photograph of a mother with two small girls, each holding Persian cats in her lap.

One of the cats appeared to be looking in the camera, while the other looked away as if distracted by something.

"So, you were a cat?" Dean said holding the photograph up so that Sam could see it.

Sam looked at it, trying to remember where he had seen the mother in the photograph before.

"So, what were you called," Dean asked with a smirk, "Fluffy? Kitty? I know…Princess."

"Princess was the name of my charge's sister's cat," Joe shrugged, "I was called Duchess."

"Duchess?" Dean snorted.

"Let me see that photo, will you?" Sam asked as Joe snatched it from Dean's grasp, and handed it to Sam.

Sam continued to study the photograph.

"I've seen this woman before?" Sam muttered to himself.

Dean raised an eyebrow in question.

"In one a history class," Sam explained, "at Stanford."

"You went to Stanford?" Joe asked incredulously. "So, what did you study?"

"Sammy here majored in Pre-law." Dean announced proudly as he looked over at his kid brother.

Sam didn't acknowledge anyone; he just continued looking at the old photograph.

"Um, Sammy?' Dean looked over at him.

"Where have I seen her before?" Sam asked no one in particular.

Joe looked down at the photograph.

"Oh, that's Miss Keene." Joe shrugged.

"You mean as in _the _Laura Keene?" Sam's eyes widened.

"Who?" Dean asked confusedly.

"Dean," Sam explained, "Laura Keene was the actress that starred in the play…um…"

"Our American Cousin" Joe interjected.

"That's right!"

"I still don't understand…" Dean said shaking his head at Sam's excitement over some dead woman.

"You know," Sam continued to explain. "The Ford Theater?"

Dean looked at him in silence.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother for not seeing the connection.

"Lincoln? Assassination?"

Dean's eye's widened as it became clear to him what Sam was telling him.

"So, what you are saying," Dean said slowly as he processed the information, "the dead chick in this photo was in the play at the time when Booth shot Ol' Abe?"

Sam nodded in excitement at the discovery.

Dean looked at the photograph once more; then shrugged.

"Sammy," he stated drily, "I know how exciting it is for a geek boy like you. But, if you still haven't noticed, we're still tied up."

Sam looked at his brother, nodding that he understood where his brother was coming from.

Right now was not the time for a history lesson. Right now was the time to find out what these two wanted.

"So, what is it you want from us?" Dean asked when he saw that his brother understood him.

"Right," Zoë smiled. "You leave us alone so that we can figure out who are killing these young women…"

"We," Joe gasped. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"And we'll help you to get Hendrickson off your backs."

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Zoë," Joe protested. "What do you mean 'we'? If you think I'm to play detective with you, you have another think coming. It's bad enough when you change in one of those victims just so you can see who killed them…"

"You can do that?" Sam asked curiously.

"As long as their brain hasn't completely deteriorates," Zoë shrugged, "I can get an image from the victim of the last person she saw. I use to do it all the time."

"Yes, but it always wears you out." Joe complained.

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"It's one thing to take over a live person," Zoë explained, "and retrieve her memory. It's a little harder to retrieve information from one that has been dead for a while. I admit it can be quite a strain on me. But, if that's the only way to find out who's been killing these young women…"

"We can help you," Sam offered as he looked at his brother.

Dean looked over at Sam, and then realized what his brother was getting at.

"Sure," he nodded. "We can give you a hand if you untie us."

"It might be dangerous." Zoë warned.

"We're hunters, remember?" Dean shrugged. "We live for danger."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess you could…" She started, "but what about the children?"

"What about them?" Joe asked as he ruffled Jimmy's hair.

"I promised their parents that I'd watch them."

"Oh, fiddlesticks, Zoë," Joe laughed. "I can do that."

"You sure you don't have anything better to do?" Zoë asked. "Like going to the theater, or something…"

"I can go over the songs with Mike and Josie here." Joe replied as he went over to them, and put a hand on each child's shoulder.

"All right," Zoë agreed. "You stay here while these two and I return to the morgue…"

"So, where are these kids' parents anyway?" Dean asked as Zoë began to untie him.

"Well, Josie and Ned's mother and these three's father," Zoë explained pointing to the other three children, "work as law enforcement officers.

"You mean they're cops?" Dean swallowed.

"Yes, Kim Thatcher, Josie and Ned's mother, told me about the killings," she explained. "I told that I use to capture the bad guys in my time. So, she asked me if I could help out with this case since they had no clues. Plus…"

"Plus what?" Dean asked.

"Well, three of my tenants have gone missing," she explained, "all of them were young college age women. They may still be alive."

"How do you figure?" Sam asked as Joe started to untie him.

"The killer abducts each of his victims," Zoë explained, "and drops their bodies two weeks later."

"How long did they go missing?" Sam asked.

"One of them went missing five days ago," Zoë replied, "the other two have been missing for since last Tuesday."

"That was a week ago, Dean." Sam stated soundly. "They may still be alive."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Dean asked as he stood up after being completely untied. "We have a freaking psycho out there to catch."

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter, please, let me know what you think about it.**

**Sorry if it's been a while. My hours have changed during winter break at my place of employment, so I haven't had the time to write anything.**

**Right now I'm at my younger sister's house in Orlando Florida (I'm from Lawrence Kansas myself) writing this chapter.**

**By the way, today (December 21st) is not only my first year anniversary of joining it's also my birthday!**


	11. Chapter 11

**KABUKI JOE!**

**11**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

"_Well, three of my tenants have gone missing," she explained, "all of them were young college age women. They may still be alive."_

"_How do you figure?" Sam asked as Joe started to untie him._

"_The killer abducts each of his victims," Zoë explained, "and drops their bodies two weeks later."_

"_How long did they go missing?" Sam asked._

"_One of them went missing five days ago," Zoë replied, "the other two have been missing for since last Tuesday."_

"_That was a week ago, Dean." Sam stated soundly. "They may still be alive."_

"_So, what are we waiting for?" Dean asked as he stood up after being completely untied. "We have a freaking psycho out there to catch."_

**SNSNSNSN AT THE MORGUE SNSNSNSN**

"So, do you think you can find the others by becoming her?" Dean asked pointing to the woman's corpse that was before them.

"As long as her brain hasn't decomposed too much," Zoë nodded as she began to run her hands over the stilled face.

"What are you doing?" Sam inquired.

"I'm trying to get incorporate her DNA," she explained as she continued.

"Is this gonna take long?" Dean asked wearily, "I mean…"

"Hush!" Zoë snapped. "I need to be able to concentrate. It takes longer to incorporate decease's DNA that it does of the living."

"We're sorry," Sam apologized. "We can wait, right Dean?"

"Yeah, we'll just wait over there," Dean replied pointing to a couple of stools near by.

Taking out a deck of cards, he added, "So, Sammy, how about a friendly game…."

"I'll deal." Sam said as he snatched the deck from Dean's hand.

Zoë continued to incorporate the victim's DNA in to her system.

It had taken her nearly an hour before she was able to inform the Winchester that she was ready.

"Now what?" Dean asked getting up from the stool.

"I need to change." She answered as she headed for another room.

"How long will that take?" Dean sighed.

"Dean, you really _do _need to work on your patience, don't you?" Zoë uttered as she closed the door behind her.

**SNSNSNSN**

Fifteen minutes later, Zoë stepped out in the form of the victim that was lying on the slab.

Dean and Sam could see that she was struggling to stand.

"Are you all right?" Sam asked as he and Dean rushed over to her before she collapsed on them.

"I-I'll be fine in a min…" She started to say as she fell in Dean's arm.

"We can see that, Sweetheart." Dean said as he lifted her up in his arms.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Zoë stammered.

"Just trying to help out." Dean shrugged.

"What," she batted her eyelashes up at him, "and not try to kill me?"

"Um, maybe later." Dean smirked down at her.

He carried her over to the table where he and Sam had been playing a friendly game of poker.

"So, who won?" Zoë asked as Sam started pick up the cards that had been spread on top of the table.

"Um, it was a standstill…" Sam shuffled the cards.

"Whaddya mean?" Dean declared as he laid Zoë down on the table, "I was totally kicking your ass!"

"Dean." Sam rolled his eyes.

Zoë let a soft groan escape her lips as she closed her eyes.

"Zoë?" Dean asked as he leaned over her to see if she had somehow injured herself.

She quickly grabbed his hand.

"Just a little headache," she sighed. "It happens every time I change in to a…"

She gripped Dean's hand tighter.

"Zoë," Dean gasped, "what's going on?"

"I-I'm getting something…"

"What?" Dean and Sam asked in unison.

Instead of answering them, she started gasping.

"Zoë?" Dean asked slightly shaking her.

"No!" She screamed as she bolted in a sitting position.

Dean and Sam looked at her helplessly as she continued to cry.

"P-please, don't hur-hurt me!" She stammered. "NO! PLEASE! NO!"

She continued to back away from her unseen attacker.

"Dean, we have to help her." Sam whispered.

"How?"

"I don't know. Try waking her up, maybe?" Sam suggested.

Dean looked at his brother as if he had grown another head before turning his attention back on Zoë.

Running a hand through his hair, he continued trying to rouse her up.

"Come on, Zoë," Dean said shaking her a little harder, "time to wake up now."

However Zoë would not open her eyes.

"Open your eyes," Dean continued.

"I-I can't," She sobbed.

"Why not?" Sam inquired.

"He…he p…put a blind fold on me." She continued to cry.

"Who Zoë?

"Wh-who's Zoë?" She stammered.

Dean looked up at Sam whom he could tell was as confused as he was.

"What is your name?" Sam asked her.

"Carol," she replied, "Carol Brennan."

"All…all right, Carol," Sam said in a soothing voice, "can you tell us where you're at?"

Dean shot him a _'what the hell are you talking about' _look.

"Dean, she might be able to give us a clue…" Sam responded to his brother's unspoken question.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Carol frowned. "I already told you…"

"I know. I Know." Sam explained calmly. "But you have your other senses…"

"That's right." Dean interjected catching on what his brother was getting at.

"Can you tell us what you hear?" Sam asked.

The room became silent as Carol seemed to be concentrating on sounds in her surroundings.

"Um, I can hear water dripping," she sniffed.

"That's great, Carol." Sam said reassuringly.

"Anything else?" Dean asked.

"Um, yes," she nodded. "I can hear voices."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"I think, um…" She paused briefly, "other women's voices?"

"Are they saying anything?" Dean asked.

"No, they're crying."

"Do you hear anything else, Carol?" Sam asked.

Carol became silent once more.

Then suddenly she started sobbing heavily again.

"What is it, Z…Carol?" Dean asked.

"I…I c…can hear f..footsteps." She stammered, "h…his…."

Dean and Sam stared at one another.

"He's speaking to me." She sniffed.

"What?" Dean and Sam asked in unison.

She started crying again.

"Carol, can you tell us what he's saying?" Dean asked.

"He saying…" She scrunched up her face, and then frowned. "He's saying that it's only a matter of time before…"

"Before what?" Dean tried to edge her to continue.

"Before _it_ shows its ugly head…"

"_Its ugly head?" Dean thought to himself._

"He telling us th…that he'll kill that _thing_ like he killed those other damn two…"

"Other two?" Sam inquired.

"Shape shifters?" She said as if she didn't know what the killer was telling her.

"Dean," Sam said causing Dean to look at him. "He's a hunter."

"Yeah," Dean nodded as he rubbed his stubble chin. "And it appears that he's using these young women to lure Zoë to him."

**TBC**

**A/N: And so the plot thickens. Please, read and review. I really do enjoy reading all comments both good and bad. Thanks a bunch!!!**

**Also, I'd like to mention that I just got me a laptop computer, but I still don't have internet yet. I went to Orlando to spend Christmas with my parents and two of my sisters. One of my nieces, who's the daughter of my oldest sister, gave me a USB Flash Drive for Christmas present.**

**So, until I get internet service, I will be able to use it at a computer lab on campus at KU, so I can send chapters of this story (and other stories) to fan**


	12. Chapter 12

**KABUKI JOE!**

**12**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

"_He telling us th…that he'll kill that thing like he killed those other damn two…"_

"_Other two?" Sam inquired._

"_Shape shifters?" She said as if she didn't know what the killer was telling her._

"_Dean," Sam said causing Dean to look at him. "He's a hunter."_

"_Yeah," Dean nodded as he rubbed his stubble chin. "And it appears that he's using these young women to lure Zoë to him."_

**SNSNSNSN BACK AT ZÖE'S PLACE SNSNSNSN**

"But why can't I go with you?" Zöe whined as Dean and Sam were preparing to live.

"Because we said so," Dean said curtly.

"Dean," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Zöe," he went one explaining, "we believe that the person who is killing these women is a hunter, and is using them to get to you."

"Paul and Kim?" Zöe gasped.

"You knew them?" Dean asked.

Zöe nodded her head sadly.

"What happened?" Sam inquired.

Zöe let out a deep sigh.

"I warned them not to do it," she said shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Have a photographer at their wedding," she frowned.

"They…they were married?" Dean asked not believing what he was hearing.

Zöe looked at him as if he had just offended her.

"Yes, married, Dean," she snapped at him. "Everyone deserves love, even shape shifters!"

"Hey, I'm sorry," Dean held up his hands in surrender.

"Can you tell us what happened." Sam asked.

"Paul and Kim had found each other, and fell in love," Zöe started to explained. "It's very rare for two shape shifters to want to get married. We usually just cohabitate with each other because of the risk of getting discovered. But…"

"They wanted to go the whole nine yards," Dean interjected. "They wanted to make it official."

Zöe nodded.

"When I saw their pictures in the newspaper," she continued, "I knew that it would be only a matter of time before hunters were after them."

"Didn't they know about hunters?" Sam queried.

"We all do," Zöe answered with a sigh. "But they didn't care."

Dean and Sam looked at one another.

"Look, even we shape shifters who aren't corrupted, have to be careful," she pouted.

"Well, _this _hunter seems to know about you" Sam expressed his concern for her well being.

Dean looked at his brother, and then nodded in agreement.

"But, how do you know his after me?" she questioned them.

"Just a hunch," Dean drawled.

"But, I've always kept a low profile," she insisted.

"Maybe this is someone from your past," Sam suggested.

Now, Dean and Zöe both were looking at him as if he had gone insane.

"I mean this hunter" Sam clarified himself, " may have had an ancestor or someone that you may have met in the past."

"He's right, Zöe," Dean nodded in agreement with his younger brother. "You did say, you were a lawman at one time. Maybe it's…."

Zöe squinted her eyes as she tried to focus on remembering her past as a man.

Then suddenly, her eyes grew wide.

"What is it, Zöe?" Sam questioned her.

"Grayson," she breathed out the name.

"Excuse me?" Dean looked at her when he heard her say the name. "Did you just say 'Grayson'?"

Sam looked at his brother, and saw recognition in his face.

"Dean, do you know him?"

Dean looked at him, and nodded.

"Mike Grayson," he starts to explain, "Dad and me met up with him on a hunt about two years after you went to Stanford…"

_**SNSNSNSN DEAN'S FLASHBACK SNSNSNSN**_

_Dad and me are sitting at a small table in a crappy bar._

"_Remember, Son," he tells me (not that he needed to. But then again, he's Dad), "they're just like those werewolves that you and me used to hunt."_

_I give him an anticipating grin._

_Werewolves, I think to myself, hunting those evil bastards again. I must be in heaven._

_I then notice Dad frowning at me._

"_Listen up, Dean" he orders me, and I straighten up in my chair._

"_Yes, sir." I give him my full attention._

"_Shape shifters are like werewolves," he explains to me, "in that they can only be killed by silver."_

_I nod in understanding._

"_But, here's the clincher," he goes on, "they can take any shape, human or animal. And, they're just as deadly."_

"_Hey, did I just hear you say, you and your boy here are hunting 'shape shifters'?" A voice catches me and Dad's attention._

_We both look up at the intruder. He can't be much younger than Dad (except for the part of his hair thinning on top while Dad still has a head full.)_

"_What makes you think we're hunting anything," I give the man my classic smirk, only to feel a slap on the back of my head._

"_Dean," Dad warns me._

"_Yes, Sir." I look down at the table, rubbing the back of my head where my dad had to just hit me like I was some freaking kid. I mean, I'm 22 years old, a man._

"_Boy needs to learn some respect," Dad looks over at me, and then turns to the other man, and offers him a seat._

"_The name's Grayson," the other man says as he sits himself down._

_He then smiles at me, and say, "don't fret, son, it's just a part of growing up."_

"_I'm 22." I fold my arms across my chest._

"_Yeah?" Grayson cocks his head at my defiance, and goes on to say, "my dad still gave me slaps on the back of the head up to the time he died last year."_

_He gives both of us a shrug, and continues, "I guess it's a 'dad thing'."_

"_So," Dad gives a slight cough in his fist, "you know anything about shape shifters?"_

"_A thing or two," Grayson nods at him, and then winks at me._

_I shuffle uneasy in my chair._

_Is this guy some kind of perv, or what, I thought to myself as I watch Dad leaning in his chair, giving this "stranger" his full attention._

"_One of them damn things killed my grandfather," he starts explaining, "when my daddy was just a little boy. Disguising itself as a bounty hunter…"_

"_How'd he know it was as shape shifter, then?" I find myself asking._

_I look over at Dad, who's nodding his head at me in agreement._

"_You ever hunt any of them suckers?" Grayson stares me in the eye._

_I can feel myself squirming nervously. _

_Man, what was it about this guy that made me feel so uneasy._

_Dad starting sensing my uneasiness._

"_That's enough," he grouses at the other man._

_Grayson looks over at him, and holds up his hands in surrender._

"_Hey, no harm done," he smiles._

"_Just tell us how he knew," Dad scowls at him._

"_It's the eyes, man," Grayson tells us._

"_The eyes?" I echo._

"_Yeah, the eyes," he repeats, "they can't refract light when it hits 'em."_

_Dad leans back in his chair, and looks at me knowingly._

"_Looks like we have a partner on this hunt, Son."_

_I sigh at his comment, but say nothing as I watch both men shake each others hands._

_XXXXXXXX_

"_What the hell did you think you were doing?" Dad yells at the man as he helps me to the Impala._

"_I didn't think…" Grayson tries to explain._

"_No, you didn't think!" Dad interrupts him._

"_Dad, I'll be okay," I insist as I am helped into the passenger's side._

"_Dean," he sighs, and then turns to Grayson._

"_Get out of my sight," he orders the other man, whose jaw goes slack._

"_How was I suppose to know that that damn thing was on to us?" He shouts as Dad hit's the gas, and drives away, leaving Grayson standing there to be assaulted by dust and gravel._

**SNSNSNSN BACK TO THE PRESENT SNSNSNSN**

"So, this Grayson almost got you killed?" Sam asked his brother who nodded.

"If you thought Gordon was a nutcase," Dean sighed, leaving it at that.

The room fell silent for a moment until Dean spoke up.

"So, Zöe," he sighed, "you were the bounty hunter, he was talking about, weren't you?"

She nodded.

"Will Grayson," she began soberly, "the man, I brought back to stand trial for the crime he had committed…"

"What was his crime?" Sam asked almost knowing what the answer would be.

"His victims," she let out a deep sigh, "they were all young women…"

"Okay," Sam said as he rubbed his chin, "if this Grayson's son saw what you did to him and found out what you were, then…"

"The apple doesn't fall far the tree," Dean finished with a shrug.

**TBC**

**A/N: So, what do you think?**

**Please, read and review. All comments are welcome.**

**Thanks a bunch!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**KABUKI JOE!**

**13**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

**A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed this story so far. I really appreciate it!**

"_Will Grayson," she began soberly, "the man, I brought back to stand trial for the crime he had committed…"_

"_What was his crime?" Sam asked almost knowing what the answer would be._

"_His victims," she let out a deep sigh, "they were all young women…"_

"_Okay," Sam said as he rubbed his chin, "if this Grayson's son saw what you did to him and found out what you were, then…"_

"_The apple doesn't fall far the tree," Dean finished with a shrug._

Dean and Sam continued to make preparations to leave when Joe showed up with a woman dressed in a police uniform.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We think we know who the killer is," Sam replied.

"Really?" Joe shrugged off his coat asking, "who?"

"Grayson," Zöe replied.

"Didn't he get the chair in 1938?" Joe asked with the sound of amazement in his voice.

"Um, not _that_ Grayson," Zöe sighed, "a different Grayson."

Joe look over at Dean and Sam with a look of question on his face.

"Apparently, he has a grandson," Sam explained, "who has been going after shape shifters."

"What?" Joe gasped as Zöe nodded sadly

"He killed Paul and Kim." She sniffed.

Joe pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket, and handed it to her.

"Do you know where he is?" The police woman asked them.

"And you are?" Dean asked the woman.

"Oh, sorry," Zöe apologized. "This is Josie and Ned's mother, Kim Thatcher."

Kim looked at the brothers, and then at Zöe, waiting.

"Oh," Zöe blushed as she as she pointed to each of the brothers, and continued, "this is Dean Winchester. And this is his brother, Sam."

Kim's eye widened as she heard their names, making Dean and Sam watch her cautiously.

"Agent Hendrickson," she began.

"Thinks we're involved with the murders," Sam finished with a sigh.

She nodded slowly.

"The first thing that came out of that man's mouth," she conveyed as she looked at Dean, "was that _you _were somehow involved."

"Yeah, about that," Dean said rubbing the back of his neck, "Ol' Victor always thinks I'm involved."

"Kim," Zöe took the other woman's hand, "you know that Joe and I are shape shifters."

Kim nodded smiling.

"Well," Zöe continued, "there are some shape shifters that do bad things."

Kim looked over at Dean, and asked, "so, a shape shifter killed those women in St. Louis, not you?"

Dean nodded his reply.

"And you think it's another shape shifter doing this?"

"Not quite," Sam admitted.

Kim cocked her eyebrow in question.

"We think it may be a hunter," Sam explained.

"A hunter?" She asked not liking how it sounded.

"Oh, like Dean and Sam here," Joe said slapping both brothers on the back.

"So, what exactly may I ask do you boys hunt?"

"Supernatural things," Sam shrugged.

"Supernatural things," Kim looked incredulously at him, "like what kind of things?"

"Yeah, you know ghost, demons," Dean said with a smirk, "things that exist in your worst nightmare."

Kim looked over at Zöe and Joe. She knew that they were shape shifters, beings of the _supernatural _nature. But, that had never bothered her. She knew these two both had big hearts.

"So, have you ever hunted shape shifters?" She asked almost fearing the answer, almost instinctively wanting to protect her two friends."

"Only the bad ones," Sam assured her.

"I still don't understand," she said shaking her head. "Why is _this _hunter killing all these women?"

"To get to me," Zöe frowned at the thought that all of these women's death were because of her.

"What?" Kim gasped. "But why?"

"Because of what I did to his grandfather, Will Grayson, in 1938," Zöe sighed, before continuing, "his father found out about our kind…"

"It appears that the son learned how to be a hunter…" Sam continued for her.

"And grandson is continuing where his father left off," Dean finished before adding, "but this time he's gone too far. I mean using innocent women for trapping a…"

"We know, Dean," Sam said quietly. "We know."

Sam knew that Dean of all the supernatural thing that they hunted, he hated shape shifters the most. However, after meeting Zöe and Joe, they could almost feel a certain comeradie with the two. Almost. But, for a hunter to use innocents as bait… Well, for both Dean and Sam that was just inexcusable.

"Alright," Kim sighed, "do you have any idea …"

"He goes by the name Mike Grayson." Zöe informed her.

Her eyes widened.

"Did you say Grayson?" She asked Zöe, who nodded.

"Do you know him?" Sam asked.

"No," she answered him, "but I've heard of him. He works for the city, and has had some run ins with the law, mostly bar fights…"

Sam started to recall Carol's recount of her other senses: hearing, smelling and feeling.

First, she had told them that she could hear water running around her. Second, she had said something about smelling foul odors, like sewage nearby. Third, she had said that the ground was damp. Was he keeping them in the sewers?

"Officer Thatcher," Sam swallowed hard.

She turned to look at him.

"Did you say that he works for the city?"

She nodded her reply.

"He doesn't happen to work on the sewer lines, does he?"

"I can find out," she said as she pulled out her police two-way radio.

After a few minutes, she ended her call.

"According to our records," she recounted, "there's a Michael T. Wilson employed by the city in the sewage/wastewater treatment plant in the removal of sludge division."

"So, he'd know the sewer's layout." Sam looking at Dean.

"It's almost as if he's living like a shape shifter himself." Dean exclaimed, then seeing Zöe and Joe's expression, added, "sorry, 'corrupted' shape shifters."

"Is there a way we can find the exact location of this plant?" Sam asked.

"Well," Kim thought for a moment. "I could access the city's website and pull up a map on my computer in my apartment."

"Will that take long?" Dean asked briskly.

Sam could tell that Dean was starting to become impatient. He wanted to find the S.O.B., and sooner the better.

"Not very long," she assured them. "I can print it out as well if you'd like…"

"Thanks," Sam nodded.

Zöe stepped forward.

"I want to come along too." She said firmly.

"Are you nuts?" Dean scowled at her. "He's a hunter, and you're the target."

"But…"

"Zöe," Kim spoke softly to her friend, "you and Joe have been friends of mine and my children as well as the Burns' children. I don't want to risk loosing you."

Zöe just looked at the woman, and then bowed her head, nodding her defeat.

"Alright," Dean exhaled loudly, "let's find this crazy son of a bitch before any more women have to die."

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Please, let me know what you think about the story so far. It helps.**

**Thanks a gob!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**KABUKI JOE!**

**14**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

"_Are you nuts?" Dean scowled at her. "He's a hunter, and you're the target."_

"_But…"_

"_Zöe," Kim spoke softly to her friend, "you and Joe have been friends of mine and my children as well as the Burns' children. I don't want to risk loosing you."_

_Zöe just looked at the woman, and then bowed her head, nodding her defeat._

"_Alright," Dean exhaled loudly, "let's find this crazy son of a bitch before any more women have to die."_

**SNSNSNSN**

It had been nearly an hour since Dean and Sam had left with Officer Thatcher. She had been able to pull up maps of the city's underground sewer system as well as the city itself, and printed both to take it with them on their search. She even had printed a mug shot of Grayson himself.

Dean had taken one look at the mug shot, and nodded that it was the same man that he and his dad had met earlier.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam had asked.

"Well, since we don't know the exact location of his victims," Dean had suggested, "maybe we should get him to lead us to them."

"How do you propose we do that?" Officer Thatcher had inquired.

"Look," Dean had pointed out, "this is the bar where Grayson frequents, right?"

Both Sam and Kim had nodded.

"Now look at this," he had pointed to a manhole that was near the bar.

"Well, I'll be…" Sam had muttered.

**SNSNSNSNSN**

As they approached their designation, she sighed slightly.

"Anything wrong?" Sam asked her.

"Nothing," she replied as she put the car in park, and then quickly added. "Here I am an officer of the law hanging around with two wanted fugitives hunting for madman who wants to kill one of my friends who just happens to be a shape shifter."

She turned to look at Dean who had decided to ride shotgun.

"Well," he gave her a smirk, "at least one of the fugitives is a handsome devil."

Sam rolled his eyes as Kim let out a loud snort.

"Okay," Sam said slowly. "If you're through…"

"Hey, Sammy," Dean turned his head to look at his brother, "only trying to lighten the mood."

"Yeah, whatever, dude." Sam said as he opened the door and got out.

Dean and Officer Thatcher got out as well.

"So, you both know what the plan is?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "Sammy goes in to the bar, sees if he can spot Grayson, and calls us when he has made contact with the s.o.b."

"Right," she said as she looked at the bar in anticipation, "I want this Grayson alive."

"We'll try," Dean shrugged.

"I don't want you _just _trying," she sighed.

"Look, we can only promised to do our best," Sam said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"But if this sucker gives us no choice," Dean signed, "well, you know…"

She looked at him, and nodded with sigh.

"You better go now, Sam." Dean cocked his head towards the bar's entrance.

Sam nodded, and headed to the door while Dean and Officer Thatcher went back to her car.

"Well, nothing like standing around waiting…" Dean started.

"He's the only one who Grayson has never met," she explained as they continued waiting.

**SNSNSNSNSN**

Sam entered the dim lit bar scanning the scene in front of him. It was like many of the bars that he and his brother had frequent either during a hunt or just when they needed a little R & R.

"_Dean would like this place," Sam thought to himself._

Just as he placed himself on a stool at the bar, he saw _him_ in the corner.

"_Dean's right. Dad had more hair than his guy."_

He was sitting alone at the table looking as the patrons filled the tiny bar.

That's when his eyes locked on those of some one he had never met before.

He cocked his head as if trying to figure out what this guy's story was.

Then it hit him. _The other man was a hunter._

He quickly finished his drink, got up from his chair, grabbed his jacket and started to leave.

Sam watched as the other man cock his head as he looked at him.

"_Oh, crap," he thought to himself, "this can't be good."_

Suddenly, the other man got up, and started to head toward the door.

So, Sam did what he could only do. He decided to follow him.

Sam had just stepped out of the bar when he felt someone grabbing in arm, and shoving him against a wall.

"Who the hell are you?" Grayson snarled in his face.

**TBC**

**A/N: I know that this chapter is short. But I thought this was a good place to stop.**

**Please, read and let me know what you think so far. It helps.**

**Oh, don't worry, there will be more off the wall humor soon. And if you think Dean and Sam had some embarrassing moments, then…well wait and see!!!**

**Thank a heap!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**KABUKI JOE!**

**15**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

_Suddenly, the other man got up, and started to head toward the door._

_So, Sam did what he could only do. He decided to follow him._

_Sam had just stepped out of the bar when he felt someone grabbing in arm, and shoving him against a wall._

"_Who the hell are you?" Grayson snarled in his face._

Before Sam had a chance to respond, he saw Dean pulling the other man off of him.

"Keep your filthy hand off my brother," Dean growled at him as he spun Grayson around to face him.

"Dean?" Grayson looked at him in surprised, and then smirked, "fancy seeing you here…"

Dean didn't let the man finished, instead he punched him in the jaw, knocking the other man out cold.

Dean looked down at Grayson sprawled out on the sidewalk, and then at Sam.

"Glass jaw," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam nodded.

"Well, I guess he won't be telling us where he's hidden those girls anytime soon, huh?"

"I guess not," Sam agreed.

"Here," Dean started, putting Grayson's left arm across his shoulder, "help me get him to the car."

Sam obliged as they half carried and half dragged Grayson to where Officer Thatcher had parked.

"Looks like there's been a change of plan," Dean explained as he shoved the unconscious man in the back seat of the car.

Kim looked at Grayson, then went to open the glove compartment pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"Here," she said handing them to Dean, "we might need these just in case he wakes up."

"Kinky," Dean smirked as he fastened them behind Grayson's back.

Kim chuckled at his comment as Sam got in the other side of the car.

"So, I take it we'll be going back to see Zöe," Sam sighed as he looked over at his brother who was sitting on the opposite side of Grayson.

"You didn't think it was going to be easy for us, did you?" Dean looked at his brother with a smirk.

"It never is," Sam chuckled as Officer Thatcher drove back to Zöe's place with Grayson sandwiched between the Winchester brothers.

**SNSNSNSN ZÖE'S PLACE SNSNSNSN**

Zöe had just changed back in to her landlady form getting ready to check on her tenants when suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

She looked through peephole, and was surprised to see Kim standing on the other side.

She quickly opened the door.

"Kim?" She started to ask as the other woman stepped inside, and ordered Dean and Sam to come in.

Zöe was surprised to see Dean and Sam dragging an unconscious man inside with them.

"Is that Grayson?" She asked looking at the unconscious man.

Kim nodded her head.

"What happened?"

"Sammy's cover was blown," Dean replied as he and Sam dropped Grayson unceremoniously in a chair.

"How?"

"I guess he figured out that I was a hunter," Sam shrugged.

"Takes one to know one, huh?" Zöe sighed as Sam nodded.

Grayson started to stir a little.

Dean was just about to punch his lights out again when Zöe grabbed his arm.

Dean turned to her, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have something better," she flashed him as smile.

She went into another room, and came back with a hypodermic needle in her hand.

"What's that?" Dean asked glancing at the needle looking pale.

He really hated needles.

"Sodium Pentothal," she replied as she flicked the syringe in order to get the air bubbles out.

"Truth serum?" Sam gasped.

Zöe nodded as she handed the needle over to Kim.

"Wait," Dean started as she gather her things, "where are you going?"

"I have to make my rounds," she explained. "Mr. McKinley says he's feeling so much better…"

"Oh, that's good to hear," Kim smiled.

"So, you don't want to stay here," Sam nodded his head towards Grayson, "and help out?"

"Oh, I'm sure you three will do fine," she said as she left the apartment.

"Well, that went well," Dean sighed.

"What did you expect?" Kim asked suspiciously. "Did you think she'd just change into him?"

"Well, now that you mentioned it…" Dean started.

"We can't ask her to do that!" Kim snapped at him.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

He and Dean looked at the woman with confusion on their faces.

"It wouldn't be fair to her," Kim explained.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Zöe once told me that when she copies a human," Kim continued her explanation, "she still has to struggle with that person's personality inside her. She still has her dominant personality. However, it's like the other personality battles inside her. It wears her out."

"Hey, we're sorry," Sam apologized.

Dean nodded in agreement.

Just then, a savage sounding voice could be heard.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"I think Grayson needs he's daily dose," Dean sighed pointing at the hypodermic needle that Kim was still holding.

Grayson eyes grew wide.

"Wh…what do you think you going to do with that?" he gasped.

"Oh, nothing," Dean smirked, "just finding out where you're keeping the other women."

"What other women?" Grayson snapped, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"The ones that you've been kidnapping," Sam explained.

"And then killing them," Dean finished.

"Just so you could get to Zöe," Kim said as she plunged the needle in his neck.

Grayson started to squirm around, so the brothers held him down as the fluid emptied out of the syringe, and into his vein where the needle had been placed.

His body seemed to go relax for a bit.

Then lifting up his head, he looked up at the three faces staring back at him.

He focused his eyes on one particular person in the room, and grinned in a sinister manner.

"Hello, Dean," he winked seductively at the other man, "it's been such a long time. Did you miss me?"

Then Grayson began to laugh in a maniacal way, causing Dean's blood to run cold.

Sam looked at his brother, who was trying to hold on to his emotions, but was loosing miserably.

He could tell that Grayson was upsetting his brother.

"_What the hell did this monster do to him?" _Sam wondered to himself as Grayson's laughter filled the room.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, here is another chapter. Please, read and review. Let me know what you think about the story so far. It helps. Next chapter will explain what happened between Dean and Grayson (and it ain't gonna be pretty.) (wicked grin!)**

**So, until then… ciao for now!**


	16. Chapter 16

**KABUKI JOE!**

**16**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the readers who want to know about Dean and Grayson's past. I hope you enjoy it!**

_He focused his eyes on one particular person in the room, and grinned in a sinister manner._

"_Hello, Dean," he winked seductively at the other man, "it's been such a long time. Did you miss me?"_

_Then Grayson began to laugh in a maniacal way, causing Dean's blood to run cold._

_Sam looked at his brother, who was trying to hold on to his emotions, but was loosing miserably._

_He could tell that Grayson was upsetting his brother._

"_What the hell did this monster do to him?" Sam wondered to himself as Grayson's laughter filled the room._

Sam watched as his brother's hands opened and closed into fists. Dean looked as if he was going to attack the man. If this had been any other time, Sam would have stepped back, and allowed Dean to vent out his anger on the man before them.

However, this wasn't the time. They needed to find those women quickly.

Kim looked at both of the brothers. She could see the loathing for Grayson in the older one's eyes. She looked back down at Grayson, who had a challenging smirk on his face.

She looked up at Sam.

"You need to get him out of here," she nodded towards Dean. "I'll try to get the information about those women's whereabouts."

Sam nodded, and grabbed Dean's arm.

"Come on, Dean," Sam said pulling his brother away for the scene.

However, Dean would have none of this.

He quickly jerked his arm out of Sam's grasp, and leaped at Grayson, knocking the chair that he was sitting in over.

"I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" Dean shouted as he continued pummeling the other man's face.

"Dean!" Sam shouted pulling his brother off of Grayson.

"Sammy, he deserves worst than what I'm doing to him," Dean breathed heavily, "after what he tried to do…"

He bit his lips to keep him from finishing.

"Oh, sweetheart, you loved it," Grayson pursed his lips. "I know you did!"

Kim stepped in front of Dean, who looked like he was ready to attack again.

Dean just glared at the woman in silence for a moment, and then simply nodded his head.

He turned around, and looked at Sam with apologetic eyes.

"Dean?" Sam asked as his brother walked past him, grabbed his jacket, and walked towards the door.

Sam looked back at Kim questionably.

"Go after him," she smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded with a smile. "He's not the first interrogation I've ever done."

Sam gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze before going after his brother.

He did not have to go far.

Dean was sitting in the hallway with his legs bent and brought up to his chest.

His elbows were positioned on top of his knees as buried his face in his hands.

"Dean?" Sam called his brother's name softly.

He had never seen Dean like this.

"Go away, Sammy," Dean muttered through his hands.

Sam walked over to where Dean was sitting, and decided to join him.

"Look, Sam," his brother huffed, "I'm not in the mood for any…"

"Chick flick moment," Sam finished. "I know."

"So, why are you here then?" Dean let out a small sniff.

"Dean, look man," Sam tried to put his arm on Dean's shoulder, only to be brushed off, "whatever that man in there did to you, it wasn't your fault…"

Dean snorted at Sam's comment.

"Dean, he didn't, you know what to you, did he?" Sam could feel his own face flushed at the question.

Dean looked at his brother, and shook his head.

"No, but he tried," Dean frowned. "If Dad hadn't come when he did…"

Dean shuddered at what could have happened to him.

_**SNSNSNSN DEAN'S FLASHBACK SNSNSNSN**_

"_I thought you said that they like to hole up underground," I groan as we continue walking in the wooded area._

"_Most do," Grayson explains, "but there have been a few that have decided to go against the grain if you know what I mean."_

"_Huh?"_

"_For the most part shape shifters like secluded area like the sewer systems and such," Grayson continues. "But there have been a few that like to think that they're like normal folk, living in a house and all. Except for one thing…"_

"_What's that?" Dad asks._

"_The houses they live in are in a secluded area," he says waving his hands around, "Like in a wooded area. And…"_

"_And?" I ask impatiently._

"_And, they either have a basement or a cellar nearby."_

_We continue walking in silence._

"_You're sure that one of these sons of bitches lives out here?" I ask suspiciously._

"_Dean!" I can feel Dad breathing down the back of my neck._

"_Well, according to the video we saw the other day at the bank," Grayson smiles at me. "Plus, the address we obtained, I pretty sure we're heading in the right direction."_

_Suddenly, we hear sounds of twigs breaking, causing us to stop dead in our tracks._

_Dad motions us to split up. He veers to the right, Grayson to the left, and I continue forward._

_I listen to all the sounds surrounding me, but see nothing other than the animals that lived here._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, I hear a whooshing sound, then everything goes white._

_**SNSNSNSN**_

_I find myself waking up in a dark place. _

_God my head is pounding!_

_I try to open my eyes, but can't. Have I been blind-folded?_

_I try to speak, but find that a gag has been placed over my mouth._

"_Wh…what the hell?" I muffle through the gag as I struggle to get up only to find that my arms are bounded behind my back._

"_Oh, I see you finally decided to wake up, Princess," Grayson smiles at me as he starts to caressing my face._

"_Where am I?" I ask as I attempt to struggle against my binds._

"_Hush," Grayson puts a finger to my lips, "no need to fret."_

_He continues to caress me, causing my stomach to turn._

"_Let me go!" I try to put force in my voice through the gag._

"_I don't think so," he starts kissing me._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing here?" A voice calls out behind Grayson._

_I listen to the voice intently. Could it be the shape shifter that we've been hunting?_

"_Look, if you two pervs want to get it on," I feel it pull Grayson off of me, "you'll need to do it somewhere else."_

_I can feel it bend down beside me._

_It pulls off my blind-fold. As my eyes begin to adjust, I can see its freaking eyes._

_I look at the face of the shape shifter, and notice it is of an elderly man, like the one we had seen at the bank the other day._

_Why hasn't it changed?_

_I am surprised as it smiles gently at me, and starts to untie me._

_That's when I heard the loud bang of a gun going off, causing me to jump a little._

_The shape shifter doesn't say a word. It just stares at me with the look of shock on its face._

_Then it falls over my lap, dead._

_The next sound I hear is the sound of heavy footsteps above me._

"_Dean," I hear Dad calling for me, "where are you, son?"_

"_Dad!" I try to yell back._

_I hear the footsteps of Dad descending down some stairs, each step creaking at his weight._

_As he comes down, I see the puzzled look on his face._

"_What's going on?" He asks Grayson taking the gun away from him._

"_The shape shifter must've known that we were on to him," the bastard lies. "If I hadn't come when I did, that boy of yours there would've been a goner."_

_Dad rushes to my side, and unties my gag._

"_Dad…" I start._

"_Hush, boy," Dad speaks quietly, "let's get you outta here."_

_I nod silently, as Dad unties my bounds._

_He pulls the dead shape shifter of me._

_Then he helps me up, and embraces me into a hug._

"_What do you think you were doing, boy?" He chastises me._

_I start to protest. I want to tell him that it was Grayson, and not the shape shifter that had done this to me. _

_But, no words come out of my mouth._

_**SNSNSNSN**_

_As we approach the Impala, with Grayson at some distance behind us, I begin to speak._

_I tell him everything that had happened._

_I can feel Dad's arm going tense around my shoulder._

_He looks back at where Grayson is following._

"_Stay the hell away from my son!" He barks at the other man._

"_What are you talking about?" Grayson says in mock confusion. "If it weren't for me…"_

_Dad doesn't let him finish. He knows the other man is lying._

"_What the hell did you think you were doing?" Dad yells at the man as he helps me to the Impala._

"_I didn't think…" Grayson tries to explain._

"_No, you didn't think!" Dad interrupts him._

"_Dad, I'll be okay," I insist as I am helped into the passenger's side._

"_Dean," he sighs, and then turns to Grayson._

"_Get out of my sight," he orders the other man, whose jaw goes slack._

"_How was I suppose to know that that damn thing was on to us?" He shouts as Dad hit's the gas, and drives away, leaving Grayson standing there to be assaulted by dust and gravel._

_**SNSNSNSN**_

_We drive to the motel in silence. _

_What is going through the old man's mind ? I wonder._

_I can feel his eyes shift to me periodically, causing me to stir in my seat._

_We pull up to the motel where we had checked in the day before._

_We sit in silence for a moment before he begins to speak._

"_Look, son…"_

_I look up at him, and see the sorrow in his eyes._

"_I don't want to talk about it, Dad." I interrupt his pity talk to me._

"_Dean?"_

"_Look, can't we just drop it?" I exhale heavily, and then look over at him._

"_I'll be okay, Dad," I promise, "really I will be."_

_Dad lets out a sigh._

"_Alright, Son," he nods, "let's go in."_

_**SNSNSNSN END OF DEAN'S FLASHBACK SNSNSNSN**_

"Wow," Sam whispered, "you were almost Grayson's victim."

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "I think he really prefers guys. But found that girls were an easier target."

"Like grandfather, like grandson." Sam muttered.

"I think that shape shifter in the woods may have been like the shape shifters here." Dean looked at the apartment door.

Just then they heard singing down the hallway.

"Bang, a boom-a-boomerang  
Dum-be-dum-dum be-dum-be-dum-dum  
Oh bang, a boom-a-boomerang is love  
A boom-a-boomerang is love"

Dean and Sam turned their heads towards the singing, and saw Joe walking up to the apartment with his arms full of groceries.

"Hey, you two," he smiled at the brothers as they got up, "What's going on?"

**TBC**

**A/N: By the way, I don't own ABBA either.**

**So, what do you think about this chapter. I hope it explains why Dean isn't comfortable being around Grayson. And why he wanted to kill him.**

**Please, read and review. It helps me a lot!**

**Thanks a bunch!**


	17. Chapter 17

**KABUKI JOE!**

**17**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

**A/N: Now the return of my sick and twisted sense of humor (sick and twisted humor is better than none, eh?)**

**Warning, maybe a few bad word in this chapter, so cover your ears (or something)!**

_Just then they heard singing down the hallway._

"_Bang, a boom-a-boomerang  
Dum-be-dum-dum be-dum-be-dum-dum  
Oh bang, a boom-a-boomerang is love  
A boom-a-boomerang is love"_

_Dean and Sam turned their heads towards the singing, and saw Joe walking up to the apartment with his arms full of groceries._

"_Hey, you two," he smiled at the brothers as they got up, "What's going on?"_

"Just getting some fresh air while Kim interrogates Grayson," Sam gave the shift shaper a waned smile.

"Grayson's in there?" Joe gasped, pointing his finger at the door of the apartment.

"It's alright," Sam reassured him, "he's been handcuffed."

"Yeah, he's not going anywhere," Dean nodded.

"So, is Zöe in there with them?" Joe asked shuffling the bags in his arms.

"Nah," Dean answered as he and Sam each took a bag from Joe's arms, "she said she had to visit her tenants."

Joe nearly dropped his keys.

"What!" He exclaimed as he put the key in the deadbolt, and unlocked it.

"Hey, she said she'd be alright with him," Sam said in defense. "I mean she is a police officer, right?"

"That's true, I suppose," Joe sighed dramatically as he unlocked the doorknob, and twisted it.

As he opened the door, a loud voice could be heard.

"YOU DAMN BITCH, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

Then they heard the sound of zapping, followed by:

"AND I TOLD YOU TO FREEZE!"

The three of them rushed in only to see that Grayson had somehow gotten out of his chair. And Officer Thatcher was using a tazer gun on him to keep him at bay.

"I thought you said she had control of the situation," Dean groused as he and Sam rushed to aid her.

They each grabbed Grayson by the upper arms, and thrust him back in the chair.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"The Sodium Pentothal apparently had no affect on him," Kim answered him gruffly.

"Great," Dean sighed. "Now what?"

"How about you and me, pretty boy," Grayson wiggled his eye brows.

"That's enough!" Sam yelled as his fist met Grayson jaw.

The chair that Grayson was in tilted slightly on its hind legs, and then went back on all fours, causing Grayson to fall forward, and on to the floor.

Dean looked down at Grayson, who was now sprawled on the floor with him hands still handcuffed behind his back, and then looked up at his brother, who was rubbing his hand over the other one that had just K.O.d the jerk.

"Um, thanks, dude," Dean shrugged his gratitude.

"Don't mention it," Sam shrugged in return.

"Now, what?" Kim sighed.

Just then the apartment door opened, and Zöe entered.

Still dressed as the landlady, she walked in to the room, where everyone was looking at Grayson unconscious form.

"What's going on?" She asked no one in particular.

"The truth serum didn't work," Dean replied.

"Oh, well," Zöe sighed shaking her head, "I guess there's plan B."

"So, you're going to change into him?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Nope, that's plan C," she said as she started to take the unconscious man's shoes and socks off.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"What does it look like," she replied as she undid Grayson pants, and pulled them off, "I'm stripping him."

"Well, I can see that," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Then why did you asked?" She said, getting up, headlng for her bedroom.

Dean and Sam looked at each other then over at Kim, then back to each other, and shrugged.

Zöe came back with a pair of scissors and some rope, and began cutting Grayson's jacket and shirts off.

She then motioned for Dean and Sam to help her to put the other man back in to the chair.

As they did so, Zöe commenced in wrapping the rope around Grayson's chest and the back of the chair.

When she was finished, she let out a sigh.

"There," she said as she stepped back to look at her work.

Dean and Sam were both dumbstruck at what was happening.

"Come, Joe," she called to the other shape shifter, "let's put your acting talent to some use."

Both the shape shifters left the room, leaving Dean, Sam and Kim speechless.

**SNSNSNSN**

Fifteen minutes later, the two shape shifters came out, decked in what could be considered Gestapo uniforms, Joe with black hair slicked back and his partner with her blond hair wrapped in a tight bun.

Joe was carrying a small table while Zöe had a small flexible lamp.

Joe put the table down in front of Grayson's chair, with the lamp placed on top of it.

Kim smiled widely.

"So, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"I think they're going to give us a performance," she whispered.

"What?" Dean asked looking at her strangely.

She motioned them to the sofa near by.

"Hush," she whispered, "and just watch."

They watched as Zöe turned off all the lights in the apartment.

Joe quickly turned on the lamp, and shone it in Grayson's face.

Grayson began to stir in his chair, and winced his eyes when they met the bright light.

"Zo, you vill tell us ver you have ze vomen, ja?" Joe asked in a thick German accent.

"What?" Grayson jumped in his chair only to find that he was now restricted.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled.

Joe leaned forward so that Grayson could see his eyes.

Grayson glared at him, and hissed.

"Freaking shape shifter," he yelled, "I'm not telling you nothing!"

Zöe came up behind Joe, and stared at Grayson, who now saw that she too was a shape shifter.

"Ve have vays to make you talk," she said with a thick German accent as well.

While this was going on, the three were watching the performance before them.

Dean leaned over to his brother, and whispered in his ears, "I think there's a couple of people here who've been watching to many those old WWII films."

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, what do you think about this chapter. Next chapter will be more of the shape shifter's interrogation of Grayson. I hope you'll like.**

**Oh, by the way, please read and review. It helps!**

**Thanks a load!**


	18. Chapter 18

**KABUKI JOE!**

**18**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

"_Who the hell are you?" He growled._

_Joe leaned forward so that Grayson could see his eyes._

_Grayson glared at him, and hissed._

"_Freaking shape shifter," he yelled, "I'm not telling you nothing!"_

_Zöe came up behind Joe, and stared at Grayson, who now saw that she too was a shape shifter._

"_Ve have vays to make you talk," she said with a thick German accent as well._

_While this was going on, the three were watching the performance before them._

_Dean leaned over to his brother, and whispered in his ears, "I think there's a couple of people here who've been watching to many those old WWII films."_

"You vill tell us vhere you are keeping zhose vomen, or else!" Zöe barked the order as she leaned on Grayson's left shoulder.

Grayson fidgeted a little at her closeness.

"Or what?" He snarled looking up at her.

Zöe cocked her head toward Joe.

Joe pulled up a sleeve, and began to peel from his upper forearm to the tips of his fingers, making it look like a partial glove.

"Or ve vill become you!" Joe exclaimed as he took his skin glove, and slapped Grayson in the face with it.

Dean and Sam cringed at what had just happened before them.

They did not know if they should feel sorry for the guy, or just start laughing.

They decided on the latter.

"Shhhh," Kim whispered, "we don't want to disturb them."

Grayson paid no heed to the noise in the foreground.

He was solely focused on the two shape shifters in front of him.

"You wouldn't dare," he hissed.

"No?" Zöe asked venomously as she pulled her skin off, and slapped him with it, "and how vill you shtop us?"

"Ve know you know vhere zhose vomen are!" Joe snapped as he and Zöe continued peeling off their skin, and slapping Grayson with it.

Grayson's face was becoming paler and paler with each slap in the face with shape shifter skin.

At one point Zöe decided to run a piece of skin across his lips, causing Grayson to gag at the sensation.

This continued until Grayson had enough.

"Okay, Okay!" he shouted, "I'll tell you where they are!"

He then proceeded in telling them the exact location.

"Did you get that?" Zöe asked looking in the foreground.

"Got it!" Dean's voice replied as the lights in the apartment were turned back on.

Grayson's flustered face looked up at Dean, who was now staring down at him with a huge smirk on his face.

"Good boy!" He said as he patted him on top of his head.

"Come on, Joe," Zöe said tugging on him, "let's get changed.

**SNSNSNSN**

When the brothers and Kim had arrived at the destination, there were five women bound, gagged and blind folded.

Dean and Sam started to move toward them, but were stopped by Kim.

"You better let me handle this," she told them quietly.

They both nodded as she moved towards the other women.

**SNSNSNSN**

"So, how are the women doing?" Zöe asked after the three had returned to the apartment.

She and Joe had changed back. However, she had decided to become a red head.

"They're in the hospital," Kim replied, "but they should be fine."

"Do you think there's any DNA of Grayson there for a conviction?" Sam asked.

"Well, Grayson, here didn't get the chance to wipe any of his DNA off of them," Dean replied as he pointed to the unconscious man still tied up in the chair.

"Wow, he's been out for a while, hasn't he?" Sam smiled.

"The sedative is doing its job," Zöe nodded.

"By the way," Kim turned to her, "where did you two get these drugs?"

"Research," Joe replied with a shrug.

"Research?" Sam echoed.

"What kind of research?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I had this part in a play as a physician," Joe explained, "so I did research at the hospital as one there."

"So, you decided to just help yourself to some of the drugs there," Kim scoffed.

"Well, it did come in handy today," Joe announced matter-of-factly.

"He does have a point," Dean nodded in agreement.

"So, now what are we going to do with him?" Sam asked.

"We're going to let Agent Henderickson have him." Kim replied.

"But first," Zöe announced, "we're going to help you boys out."

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"How do you intend to do that?" Dean asked suspiciously

"By becoming you, of course!" Joe blurted out.

"What!" Both brothers exclaimed in unison.

"Kim, do you mind getting things ready at the police station?" Zöe asked her friend.

"No problem," Kim nodded.

"Wait, you two aren't going to jail for us, are you?" Sam asked.

"No, silly," Zöe laughed, "let's just say Joe, here, and I are going to do an encore performance."

**TBC**

**A/N: So, how did you like how they got Grayson to spill the beans? **

**Next chapter Agent Henderickson will meet the shape shifter (and boy will he be in for a surprise!)**

**Please, read and review. It helps me a lot!**

**Thanks a bunch of grapes!**

**Ciao for now!**


	19. Chapter 19

**KABUKI JOE!**

**19**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**A/N: I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY SONGS BY ABBA, THOUGH I USE TO LISTEN TO THEM IN MY YOUTH! (BOY DO I SOUND OLD!!!)**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

"_So, now what are we going to do with him?" Sam asked._

"_We're going to let Agent Henderickson have him." Kim replied._

"_But first," Zöe announced, "we're going to help you boys out."_

_Dean and Sam looked at each other._

"_How do you intend to do that?" Dean asked suspiciously_

"_By becoming you, of course!" Joe blurted out._

"_What!" Both brothers exclaimed in unison._

"_Kim, do you mind getting things ready at the police station?" Zöe asked her friend._

"_No problem," Kim nodded._

"_Wait, you two aren't going to jail for us, are you?" Sam asked._

"_No, silly," Zöe laughed, "let's just say Joe, here, and I are going to do an encore performance."_

**SNSNSNSN**

Twenty minutes later, Dean could hear his voice in the other room singing yet another ABBA tune.

"Knowing me, knowing you ah-haa  
There is nothing we can do  
Knowing me, knowing you ah-haa  
We just have to face it, this time were through…"

"Alright, already," Dean protested as Joe came out in his exact image, "I know you like ABBA, and all. But jeez, do you have you use my face to sing their songs. I do have an image you know."

Joe looked at him innocently.

"How else am I supposed to keep your thoughts out of my head?" He asked before continuing with the song,

"this time were through, this time were through  
This time were through, were really through  
Breaking up is never easy, I know but I have to go  
I have to go this time  
I have to go, this time I know  
Knowing me, knowing you  
Its the best I can do…"

Sam started laughing at the exchanges between his brother and his brother's look a like.

"I'm ready!" Zöe called out in Sam's voice.

"All right," Sam chuckled, "let's see…"

Zöe stepped out of the bedroom.

This time it was Dean's turn to burst into laughter.

"Um, Zöe," Sam cleared his throat, "I think you need to check your chest area…"

"Yeah, nice boobs there, Sammy!" Dean slapped his brother's shoulder before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

Zöe looked down, and saw that she still had her breast sticking out in a man's body.

"Oops!" she blushed as she headed back in the bedroom, "I better fix that…"

"Yeah, why don't you," Sam said scrunching up his face in disgust.

Five minutes later, Zöe reappeared. This time as Sam's complete double.

"Now what?" Dean asked the two shape shifters.

"We go back to your motel room," Zöe explained.

"And get arrested," Joe finished.

"Oh, we'll need your car," Zöe looked over at Dean, who went pale at the thought of anyone touching his 'baby'.

"Look, you can drive it over there," she reassured him. "But, we need to have it there so that it would be authentic."

"And if they impound it, and start snooping around?" Dean asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Joe replied smiling, "we already cleaned out your car."

"What do you mean 'cleaned'?" Sam inquired.

"Just that we took out all of you weapons," Zöe answered.

"Oh, for the time being, of course," Joe interjected.

"Of course," Dean echoed rolling his eyes.

"Now, Sam why don't you and Joe take Kim's car," Zöe suggested. "And, I'll go with Dean here. Then when we get to the motel, Dean can leave the Impala there, and go with Sam to a safer distance."

Dean and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll call Kim," she continued. "And she can send Agent Henderickson after us."

"Then what?" Sam asked his double.

"Then we'll get this mistaken identity all straightened out." Joe smiled great big.

As they started to leave the apartment, Dean looked at his brother with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Sam asked in exasperation.

"Nice boobs, Sammy," Dean teased as Sam pushed him out of the door.

"Shut up, Jerk!" Sam guffawed.

"Bitch!" Dean chuckled.

**SNSNSNSN**

When they had arrived at the motel, Dean and Zöe hopped out of the Impala while Joe hopped out of Kim's car.

Dean then said good bye to his 'baby' before getting in the car with Sam.

They waved good bye to the two shape shifter before driving to a safe distance.

"Do you think this will work?" Dean asked looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Who knows," Sam shrugged looking through his own. "But at least they're willing to help us."

Dean just nodded in reply.

Zöe and Joe entered the motel room.

"So, this is how our boys live," Joe said picking up an uneaten cheeseburger using a napkin before throwing it away.

"We don't have time to play cleaning maids," Zöe admonished him. "Now, you know what you have to do, right?"

Joe nodded with a huge grin on his face.

"Fine," she said as she picked up the motel's telephone, and began dialing.

**SNSNSNSNSN**

It wasn't long before Dean and Sam heard sirens. They could see police and unmarked cars pulling in the motel's parking lot. Then they saw him, Agent Henderickson himself. The big man of the scene getting out of one of the unmarked cars.

Then they watched as Agent Henderickson went to the front office, and began talking with the person at the front desk.

When he had finished, he walked to where everyone was waiting.

He then motioned them to all gear up.

Dean and Sam looked at each other with raised eye brows.

"Impressive," they mouthed in unison.

They continued watching as Agent Henderickson and his men came to the door of the motel room that Zöe and Joe were currently in.

They heard Henderickson knocking on the door before breaking it down.

Soon they had Zöe and Joe both in handcuffs.

As Dean and Sam watched their new friends being driven away, a tow truck pulled up to the Impala.

"Don't worry, Baby," Dean whispered and getting misty eyed, "I'll see you soon."

With that he and Sam drove back to Zöe and Joe's apartment to find that Grayson was still out.

**SNSNSNSN AT THE POLICE STATION SNSNSNSN**

"Alright, Dean," Henderson said to his prisoner who was now handcuffed to the table in the interrogating room. "We know that you're the ring leader to all of this."

He then leaned fore ward across the table opposite of Joe.

"You killed all those women," he smirked, "too bad you were careless because we found the others alive. And it will be only a matter of time before they begin to point fingers at you and your brother."

Joe's (AKA: Dean's) public attorney was in there with them.

"You might as well confess, boy." Henderickson hissed in his ear," it will go a lot easier for you in the end…"

"Mr. Winchester," the lawyer objected, "I advise you to keep quiet."

Joe looked up at his attorney with innocent eyes.

"That's okay," he smiled nervously, "I need to get this off of my chest."

**TBC**

**A/N: So, what do you think of the story so far?**

**Please, read and review. I do enjoy reading them all. And they do help me to continue writing!**

**Thanks a bunch of bananas!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**KABUKI JOE!**

**20**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**A/N: I ALSO DON'T OWN "THE STRIPPER", BY DAVID ROSE, NOR HAVE I EVER WATCH OR DID A STRIP TEASE NUMBER (_IN PUBLIC_)!!!**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

"_You might as well confess, boy." Hendrickson hissed in his ear," it will go a lot easier for you in the end…"_

"_Mr. Winchester," the lawyer objected, "I advise you to keep quiet."_

_Joe looked up at his attorney with innocent eyes._

"_That's okay," he smiled nervously, "I need to get this off of my chest."_

**SNSNSNSN**

"Someone open this damn door!" Agent Hendrickson banged feverishly on the door.

They had taken Dean (or who they thought had been Dean) to a room where a camera was set up for him to make his confession.

However, _this _Dean had given them more than they had bargained for.

He had been sitting behind a table, looking up sincerely in to the lens of a video camera.

Next, he started to undo his prison jumper, saying that he was getting a little too warm

Before anyone knew it, he jumped on top of the table.

"Winchester," Hendrickson had warned him, "get off that damn table, and start making your confession!"

Apparently, _this _Winchester had other ideas.

Instead of doing what he had been told, Dean began doing the Burlesque tune of "The Stripper", by David Rose while completely taking off the orange jumper, leaving only his boxers on.

Agent Hendrickson had been ready to pull the man down when suddenly and without warning, Dean reached down, and pulled a strip of skin off of his left shin.

Bringing his hand over his head with the long strip of skin still in it, Dean had swirled it before releasing it at the unexpected witnesses.

At first, everyone stood there in shock.

Then as pieces of skin threw everywhere, most of the people started throwing up their lunch.

And, those who had an empty stomach had the dry heaves coming up.

At one point this Dean imposter had decided to shimmy both of his shoulders, causing his chest to wiggle along.

Next, he had grasped his nipples, twisting them seductively between his finger, while gyrating his hips.

Then, without warning, he had grabbed hold of them, and ripped them off, along with the rest of his front torso.

This had gotten more repulsive responses.

Hendrickson continued banging on the only door in the room, trying to avoid the sense of nauseousness welling up inside him.

He noticed one of the men, perhaps another FBI agent or the District Attorney (he didn't know at this point) joined him at the door, and began trying to force it open.

They finally were able to get the door opened, as they heard something crashing on the other side of the door.

"What the hell?" The other man asked, as Hendrickson opened the door, and saw a broken wooden chair scattered all over the place.

"I think we need to check on the other," Hendrickson motioned with his hand.

"Look," the other man frowned, "I don't get paid enough for this"

And started walking off.

Hendrickson was about say something when some one else came out of the room, tripped over him, and began throwing up on his shoes.

Hendrickson just stood there, and sighed.

**SNSNSNSN**

Hendrickson arrived at the door to the room where Sam Winchester was being kept.

"_That was Sam Winchester in there, wasn't it?" Hendrickson thought to himself._

Hendrickson noticed that a police officer was keeping watch.

"Um, Officer…" He read the other man's name tag, "Burns, I need to check on the prisoner in there.

Officer Burns stepped aside, allowing Hendrickson to open it.

"DO MIND CLOSING THE DOOR?" a female's voice called out, "I'M NOT FINISHED CHANGING YET!!!"

Hendrickson and Burns just looked at one another.

"Have you or any one else allowed the prisoner to escape?" He questioned the police officer.

"No, sir," Burns replied, "this door hasn't been open ever since we put the prisoner in there."

"So, where did that woman come from?" Hendrickson snapped.

Before Officer Burns could answer, the door slowly opened.

"You may come in now," the woman chimed from the other side of the door, "I'm ready."

Hendrickson and Officer entered the room with their weapons raised.

"So, what are those bullets made out of?" A petit woman asked, standing before them with auburn hair and green eyes wearing a raincoat.

Hendrickson did not answer her question. He just stared at her for a moment, and then started searching the room.

"Where is he?" He started questioning.

"Where's who?" She asked innocently.

"You know damn well who!" Hendrickson blared in her face. "Sam Winchester. Where is he?"

The woman tilted her head toward a trash can.

"Oh, I got tired of being him," she said as Hendrickson and Officer Burns walked over to the trash can.

"Besides a girl can only take so much of being one of the boys," she continued, "before she has to express herself."

Hendrickson looked down into the trash can. There he saw an orange jumper neatly folded with an image of Sam Winchester's face placed on top of it.

He heard a gagging noise behind him, and realized that it was coming from Officer Burns.

"What kind of freaks are you and that …" he started to ask before being interrupted by a man entering the room.

"Hey, Zöe!" The man called out.

"Oh hi, Joe," she smiled back at him.

Hendrickson noticed that the other man was wearing the orange jumper that had been issued to the other Winchester.

However, this man was taller than Dean Winchester, making the legs of the jumper a bit high water.

Agent Hendrickson looked from the man back to the woman.

"Will someone here tell what the hell is going on?" He shouted.

**TBC**

**A/N: So how do you like this chapter? A little on the sick side, I know. **

**Well, anyhow, please read and review. It always helps me to keep going.**

**Thanks a bunch of grapes!!!**


	21. TEASERS!

**TEASERS**

_**DUE TO ASH WEDNESDAY AND THE STARTING OF LENT,**_

_**I DECIDED TO GIVE UP WRITING STORIES DURING THAT TIME.**_

_**I WILL TRY TO FINISH THE KUBUKI JOE STORY (THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED IT SO FAR BY THE WAY!)**_

_**BEFORE I LENT HAPPENS, I WANT TO GIVE YOU ALL A PREVIEW TO THREE STORIES THAT I AM THINKING ABOUT WRITING.**_

_**I'LL LET YOU, THE READER; DECIDE WHICH ON TO WORK ON WHEN I GET BACK!**_

**DARK RESURRECTION**

_**OR**_

**RESURRECTION INTO DARKNESS**

_**RATED M**_

_**GENRE: HORROR AND ANGST**_

Dean and Sam laid waiting for the demon in the baby's nursery, Dean's baby girl.

"Are you sure Old Yellow Eyes is coming for her?" He asked his brother who crouching next to him.

"Yeah, Dean," Sam sighed in reply, "I saw him attacking Cassie, just like he did Mom in my nursery."

"You saw him?" Dean asked incredulously, "Are you absolutely sure it was Yellow Eyes?"

"Yes, Dean!" Sam rolled his eyes in irritation.

"How can that be?" Dean asked no one in particular. "I mean I killed him with the Colt, right?"

Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

"You saw his eyes," Dean continued rambling. "Did you see his face? I mean it would be good to know who he is possessing now."

Sam remained silent.

"I still don't understand why he's after Cassie and my…." He couldn't believe that he had fathered a child during his time with her over two years ago. He still couldn't believe that Cassie had never told him.

"_Just like Cassie," he mused to himself."_

He cleared his throat before continuing, "I know she's my kid, and all. I mean look at her eyes!"

Sam didn't utter a sound.

So, Dean went along with his one sided conversation.

"If you hadn't had told me about what you saw in your dream, which is freaky in itself since you stopped have vision when we plugged Yellow Eyes…"

Dean slowly looked at his brother, whose eyes were focusing intently on the baby's crib.

"Sammy?" Dean swallowed hard as his brother turned toward him, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

What the Hell!" He screamed as he looked into his brother's eyes, only to see two yellow orbs staring back at him.

"Ah, Dean," Sam said getting up from his position, "it's so great to be back!"

"How?" was the only word that Dean could utter.

"How could I have survived after you put that nasty bullet in me?" Sam finished the question for him.

Dean just stared at him and nodded.

"Let's just say, I always come prepared."

Dean frowned at that thought.

"You had your chance," Sam shrugged, "and with you going to Hell soon, there will be no one to watch over all of your children…"

Dean's eyes opened wide at the mention of children, his children?

"Yes, your children," Sam nodded. "You _did_ like to live it up after all. You didn't think there would be little Deans and Deanettes growing up without their Daddy. Tsk!Tsk! Tsk!"

Sam then held up his hands causing the crib to slide over to him.

He pulled out a knife with his right hand, and began slitting his right fore arm with it.

He, then, leaned over the crib where the child was sleeping, allowing drops of blood to descend on her lips.

"What are you doing to here?" Dean gasped at what he was witnessing.

"Bringing her in to the fold," Sam smiled down at the sleeping tyke."

_**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT IT SO FAR?**_

**FORGET ME NOT**

_**RATED T**_

_**GENRE: FAMILY ANGST**_

"Oh, great," Dean rolled his eyes as he looked intently out of the café's window.

"What?" Sam asked as his eyes followed his brother's line of sight.

Out there a middle aged woman was caressing Dean's "Baby".

_No one did that except him._

The strange woman kept looking inside the car, and then around as if she were waiting for some one or something.

They quickly paid for the lunch, and headed towards the Impala, where the woman was still examining it.

"Excuse me," Dean cleared his throat, "do you mind telling me what you're doing with my car?"

The woman looked up at him. There was something familiar about her, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Your car?" She snapped at him, "this _is_ my brother's car!"

"Whoa, lady!" Dean said putting his hands up.

"First of all this is _my_ car," he said possessively, "and second, do you mind getting your hands off of it?"

"Dean!" Sam chided him.

"What, Sammy?" Dean snapped back.

Sam looked down at the woman who was still caressing Dean's car.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked politely.

"Jenny," she smiled up at him. "Miss Jenny Martin."

_That smile! Where had he seen that smile before?_

"Hello, Jenny," he smiled back, "my name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean."

"Hello, Sam." She said shaking his hand, "you may call me Jenny."

Looking over at Dean, she said with a scowl on her face, "you may call me Miss Martin."

Before Dean could say anything, another woman's voice called out.

"Jenny, what are you doing?"

Dean and Sam turned toward the voice to see an older version of the woman before them.

"Janine!" Jenny yelled as she ran to the other woman. "It's Johnny's car! He's come back!"

"Did she just say 'Johnny'?" The brothers asked in unison.

"And what makes you think it's Johnny's car this time?" Janine asked as Jenny grabbed her hand, and started pulling her to the Impala.

Dean had opened the driver side's door when he heard Jenny yelling.

"What do you think your doing with my brother's car?"

"Jenny?" Sam cocked his head a little.

Jenny jumped back a little.

"How do you know my name?" She asked in surprise.

"Because you told us," Dean exclaimed.

Jenny looked at the two brothers cautiously.

"And who are you?"

_**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK?**_

**SISTER **

_**RATED T (PERHAPS M)**_

_**GENRE: FAMILY ANGST**_

"Dean, they're not called insane asylum anymore," Sam tried to explain to his brother.

Dean looked around the front entrance.

"You say this is where they keep the mentally ill at?" Dean asked as he noticed a couple of middle age women playing with dolls.

"Yes, but…"

"See, an insane asylum."

"Oh, we don't call them that any longer," a woman said behind them, causing both brothers to literally jump out of their skins.

"Give us a little more warning next time, will ya?" Dean frowned.

"I'm very sorry," she apologized.

She extended her hand to them.

"I'm Dr. Fitzpatrick," she introduced herself. "You can call me Shirley. And, you are?"

"I'm Detective Plant, this is my partner, Detective Page," Dean shook her hand.

"Please, to meet you, ma'am," Sam shook her hand next.

"Oh, please, call me Shirley," she smiled. "So, what brings you detectives here at our group home?"

"Group home?" Dean muttered to undre his breath as he felt Sam jabbed him with his elbow, "is that what they're calling it these days?"

Dr. Fitzpatrick looked at the two detectives.

Sam cleared his throat.

"We're here to investigate some deaths," he explained.

"Well, the police are already looking into it," she told them.

"Yeah, we know," Dean smiled, "we're from FBI."

"Do you think it's that serious?" She asked incredulously.

Before any of them could answer, the two women who had been playing dolls came up to them.

"What's your name?" One of them asked pointing at Dean.

"She wants to know your first name," the doctor whispered.

"Um, Dean," he replied.

"Dean Martin?" The other woman asked.

"We have all your records!" The first woman explained.

"May we, please, have your autograph?" They both asked in unison, holding both their hands opened.

"They think they're holding an autograph book," Dr. Fitzpatrick explained, "just pretend your signing them

Dean shrugged, and did just that.

The second woman looked up at Sam.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

Before Sam could open his mouth to answer, Dean said, "Sammy. His name is Sammy."

"Sammy Davis, Jr.?" They asked in unison.

Both of the women opened another page of their imaginary autograph books.

Sam pretended to signed them smiling at the two women, but frowned at Dean when he had finished.

While walking back to the area they had been, Dean and Sam heard them talk to one another.

"That Sammy Davis, Jr. is a lot taller in person," the first woman said.

"And a lot paler too," the second woman nodded.

"He must have that 'Micheal Jackson' skin disease," the first woman said while the second woman nodded her head in agreement.

Dean and Sam looked at one another, and shrugged.

"Do you mind if we see the recent crime scene?" Sam asked.

"But, of course," Dr. Fitzpatrick replied. "Please, follow me."

They followed her down a hallway, and were encounter by another patient.

"Oh, great," Dean groused.

"What's _she_ doing her?" Sam sighed.

The woman walked up to Dean.

"Why haven't you called?" She asked impatiently.

"Bela, what are you doing here?" Dean asked in return.

"Who's she?" She asked pointing at Sam.

"What?" Sam yelped.

Before any one could do anything to stop her, she slapped Dean across the face.

Son of a..." He started to yell.

"Stella, that wasn't very nice!" Dr. Fitzpatrick scolded her. "Looks like some one here has been watching too much television."

She then looked back apologetically at Dean and Sam, and said, "do you mind waiting here while I tend to her?"

"No, prob, Doc," Dean replied rubbing his sore cheek while Sam only nodded.

After the two women were gone, Dean looked at Sam.

"What in the hell is she doing here?" Dean snarled his question.

Sam just shrugged his shoulder.

"Why is who here?" A familiar voice asked.

The brothers turned around, and were surprised to see Bela standing there."

Dean and Sam looked over at the direction that the doctor had taken the other woman, and then back at Bela.

"We didn't know you had a twin sister." Sam exclaimed.

"Is she here?" Bela looked down the hallway.

"Yeah, and she slaps pretty hard." Dean replied still rubbing his cheek.

"You're such a baby," she snapped.

"Bela, why is your twin sister here?" Sam asked.

"Look, she's not exactly my twin sister," Bela replied as she started walking down the hallway, leaving the brother speechless.

**_SO, HOW DOES THIS STORY GRAB YOU?_**

**_WELL, LET ME KNOW WHICH ONE I SHOULD WRITE FIRST._**

**_I'LL TRY TO FINISH WITH THE KABUKI STORY BEFORE ASH WEDNESDAY!_**

**_CIAO FOR NOW!!!_**


	22. Chapter 21

**KABUKI JOE!**

**21**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

_Hendrickson noticed that the other man was wearing the orange jumper that had been issued to the other Winchester._

_However, this man was taller than Dean Winchester, making the legs of the jumper a bit high water._

_Agent Hendrickson looked from the man back to the woman._

"_Will someone here tell what the hell is going on?" He shouted._

Dean and Sam were still waiting for Zöe and Joe's return when Grayson started stirring in his chair.

"What the…?" the bound man asked as he looked down at himself, only to notice that the only clothing he had on him was a pair of boxers.

"You awake, Sleeping Beauty?" Dean chimed in.

Grayson started to fidget in the chair.

"Let me go, Winchester," he sneered at Dean, "or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" Dean got up into the other man's face.

Grayson's sneer was quickly replaced a lewd grin on his lips.

"Let me go, Pretty Boy," he licked his lips, "and you'll find out."

"Can you believe this guy?" Dean stood up, looking over at his brother.

"Unbelievable," Sam shook his head at the man.

Dean starting walking behind the chair, causing Grayson to turn his head in the same direction.

"Here we have the guy responsible for all these murders tied up," Dean let out a dramatically sigh, "and he wants to make out with me."

"Unbelievable," Sam echoed his last comment shaking his head again.

"What makes you think I had anything with those killings?" Grayson asked, and then added, "it could've been one of those shape shifter friends of yours."

Dean looked over at Sam with a _who's he kidding _look on his face.

"Well, for one thing, you knew where they were," Dean replied.

"And I'm sure the hospital is running DNA tests on them," Sam added.

Grayson whipped his head around, and looked at Sam."

"What DNA?" He asked. The look of terror clearly crossing his face.

"Your DNA," a loud voice called out.

Dean and Sam looked toward the direction of the voice.

Agent Hendrickson stepped into the room, flanked by two officers, followed by the two shape shifters.

"It seems that your DNA was all over those women," Hendrickson continued, "the hospital was able to it out quite easily since you didn't have the time to wipe any off."

Grayson looked past Hendrickson at Zöe and Joe.

"It's their fault!" He shouted, trying to get out of the chair. "I was only trying to get to them, to stop them!"

"You killed innocent women," Dean stated with disgust. "In my book that makes you worse than the things we've hunted."

"Officers, do you mind reading Grayson his rights?" Hendrickson asked the two officers.

After Grayson had been read his rights, and hauled out of the apartment, Hendrickson just stood there staring at the brothers, then shaking his head in disbelief.

"I would've never believed it," he spoke up finally, "if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, and then back at Hendrickson.

"I had thought that woman in Wisconsin was just plain crazy," he continued as his index finger made a circular motion at his head. "She kept saying that you _guys_ saved her from a thing that looked exactly like her."

Hendrickson took a deep breath before continuing.

"Then I arrest you and your brother," he pointed at Dean, "take you both to the police precinct, get you to confess all nice like and everything, then…"

"Then what?" Sam asked with a confuse look on his face.

Hendrickson turned toward Joe who was looking innocently at him.

"Oh don't give me that crap!" He snapped at the shape shifter.

"What did he do?" Dean asked glaring at Joe.

"You. He. It. That thing over there," Hendrickson stammered pointing at Joe, "decided to give us all a little strip tease number."

"He did what?" Sam started to chuckle, but stopped when he saw the look on his brother's face that clearly read _this is so not funny_.

"Oh, yeah," Hendrickson continued. "First, it was the jumper that came off. Then next thing we knew, pieces of skin was being flung around as he danced on the table."

"Please, don't tell me you didn't" Dean said as he put his face in his hands.

"Whoever thought you were such an exhibitionist ?" Joe shrugged with a weak smile.

Dean just glared at him.

"I don't think I've seen so many people throw up in my whole entire life," Hendrickson exclaimed, and then started to chuckle.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's a good thing that I hadn't eaten yet," Hendrickson shook his head, " 'cause I'd still be there puking my guts out!"

"That bad, huh?" Dean asked, keeping his eyes on Joe.

"It'll probably take them a month or so to just get the smell out," Hendrickson explained, and then added. "That is if they get anyone brave enough to go in the room to clean it up."

"So, what about her," Sam asked, clearing his throat, and pointing timidly at Zöe.

"Oh, her?" Hendrickson looked at the other shape shifter, "she was nice enough to make us wait outside while she changed."

Sam let out a sigh at that information.

"Of course seeing your face in the trashcan," Hendrickson continued, "almost caused Officer Burns to toss his cookies."

"Oh, he's one of my tenants!" Zöe exclaimed.

"Well, I take it that he doesn't know about you," Hendrickson looked at her.

"No, but his children do," she smiled.

"You don't say," the agent said thoughtfully.

He then pointed his thumb in the direction of the Winchester brothers, and asked, "anyone else know besides these two jokers?"

"Yes," a voice chimed in, "me and my two children."

Hendrickson whipped his head around to see Officer Thatcher entering the room where they were.

"Weren't you the officer that found those women alive?" Hendrickson inquired.

"We could've done it without these two," she stated firmly pointing at the Zöe and Joe.

"How's that?" the agent asked.

"They were able to get Grayson to tell us where he had them," Sam explained.

"Now what I don't understand," Hendrickson started shaking his head, "is how you figured it was this Grayson in the first place."

"Carol Brennan," Dean replied curtly.

"Who?"

"The last victim in the morgue," Sam explained.

Hendrickson looked at them like they both had just grown two head each.

"Shape shifters can incorporate other people's memory into there own," Sam continued to explained.

"Yeah, she just turned herself into a dead girl," Dead nodded, "and she was able to give us some of the information we needed."

"But not all of it," Hendrickson interjected.

"No, apparently Zöe here had a run in with the guy's grandfather in 1938." Dean nodded at her.

Hendrickson could feel himself go a little pale.

"What do you mean 1938?" He ask, knowing he was going to regret asking the question.

Zöe walked into her bedroom, and came back out with a picture frame with an old newspaper clipping in it.

She showed it to Hendrickson. It was a photograph of two men. One of them looked a little like Grayson. _That must be Grayson's granddad, _Hendrickson thought to himself.

The other man that was with him seemed to have glowing eyes.

"What the…" Hendrickson started.

"That's me when I was still a man." Zöe explained.

"Still a man?"

"And I was still a woman," Joe nodded.

Hendrickson looked at both of the shape shifters.

"So, if you were a man once," he said pointing at Zöe, and then pointed at Joe, "and if you were a woman, why change gender?"

"We wanted to see how the other half lives," they both shrugged in unison.

"Although, Joe still has a lot to learn about being a man," Zöe snuck in the comment.

Everyone in the room chuckled at her comment.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked dramatically, causing everyone to laugh even harder.

After the laughter died down a bit, Hendrickson walked over to the shape shifters.

"You know you two would be very useful for our hard to crack cases," he told him.

"What about my tenants?" Zöe asked.

"Oh, a couple of days won't hurt them," Joe rolled his eyes.

Hendrickson pulled out a card, and handed to her.

"If you ever change your mind," he smiled at her, "here's how you can reach me."

Hendrickson started heading toward the front door.

"Hey, Hendrickson," Dean called out, "what about Sam and me, here?"

Hendrickson turned around, and looked at them, smiling.

"You both were never here," he replied before walking out the door, and closing it behind him.

**TBC**

**A/N: Please, let me know what you think of the story so far. I think the last chapter will be the epilogue of the story. Can't wait to hear what you think of this story. I hope you liked it!**

**I hope to write more soon.**

**Thanks a bunch of coconuts!**

**Ciao for now!**


	23. Chapter 22 EPILOGUE

**KABUKI JOE!**

**22**

**A/N: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**(AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE, READ & REVIEW! THANKS!!!)**

_**EPILOGUE**_

"_Hey, Hendrickson," Dean called out, "what about Sam and me, here?"_

_Hendrickson turned around, and looked at them, smiling._

"_You both were never here," he replied before walking out the door, and closing it behind him._

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"I wonder what that's suppose to mean," Dean frowned.

"That means you're free to go," Kim answered.

"Um, you're forgetting one thing," Dean looked at her intently.

Kim cocked her head in question.

"Ain't got no wheels," he pushed his finger through his short hair.

"Oh, don't you worry about that," Zöe smiled, "I'm sure that Officer Thatcher, here, will be able to get your car back to you in a couple of days."

Dean looked over at the police officer with hope gleaming in his eyes.

She simply nodded her head, and smiled at him.

Dean looked upward, and mouthed, "thank-you!"

"In the meantime," Zöe announced, "you two are my guests."

"We couldn't impose on you…." Sam began to protest.

"Nonsense," she chuckled. "It's the least we could do for you. Besides, I have a spare apartment upstairs. It's furnished. And is probably more comfortable than any motel you've been staying at."

"Well, that's tempting," Dean nodded.

"And, maybe I can get some help," Joe smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"With what?" Sam inquired.

"To have her come with me to a party," Joe replied grinning.

"Oh, no you don't," Zöe pulled herself out of his arms, and spun around to glare at him.

"Oh, come on, Zöe," he pleaded, "it's just a party. A costume at that. No one will know who we are!"

"But what about my tenants?"

"The party doesn't start until around nine-ish," Joe rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you'll be done checking on them by then."

"What about my Pinnacle game with…"

"That's Sunday," Joe exclaimed, "and the party's this Saturday."

Zöe looked around the room, and then sighed.

There was simply no way she was going to get out of this one.

**SNSNSNSN**

It was Saturday night, and Dean and Sam had agreed to stay there long enough to check out the two shape shifters costumes, not that they really needed any.

Joe was the first to come out.

Dean had to hide a chuckle starting to make its surface while Sam just smiled.

Joe was dressed up in a Godzilla costume, and just so happened to be wearing a bridal gown, complete with veil and bouquet, of course.

"Let me guess," Dean grinned from ear to ear, "you're going as Bridezilla."

The monster's head just bobbed up and down.

"So, what's Zöe's costume?" Sam asked.

"Zöe," Joe called, "why don't you come out, and show our friends your costume."

"I'm not coming out!" She yelled from the other room.

"Oh, come on, Zöe." Joe pleaded.

"Yeah, Zöe," Dean chimed in, "it can't be all that bad,"

"This is so humiliating," she cried out.

"Look, no one at the party is going to know who you are," Sam tried to convince her.

"Promise me, you won't laugh?" She asked.

"We promise," the brothers said in unison.

When Zöe finally stepped out, it took everything for Dean and Sam to keep from laughing.

She was decked out in a Mothra costume, complete with wings as well as a vintage pink fur hat, with matching vintage gloves, purse, and shoes.

There was a moment of silence at the brothers looked her over.

"Let me guess," Dean smirked. "If Joe, here, is Bridezilla, that must make you Mothra-In-Law."

**SNSNSNSN**

It had been a couple of weeks since they had said their good-byes to the two shape shifters.

Dean even had to admit that he missed them.

As they pulled up to their motel room, Dean got out of the driver's side, grabbed his duffle bag, and went inside.

Sam started to follow him when he noticed a small animal in the corner of his eye.

The animal went over to their motel room and sat on its haunches in front of the door.

Sam approached the animal cautiously.

As he looked down, he noticed its eyes.

_It must be some one's spiritual guide,_ he thought to himself.

Then it dawned on him who it was.

Letting out a smile, Sam opened the door, and let the creature in.

He could hear the shower running, and noticed the small animal rushed to the closed door, waiting.

Sam did the same on one of the beds.

As Dean made his way out of the steamed filled bathroom with one towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair with another, he thought he heard a yapping sound.

He looked down at the small animal, and then at his brother, who seemed to be trying to hide a smirk.

He bent down to get a closer look at the small animal.

"Hey, boy are you lost?" He asked the animal.

The animal jumped in to his arms, and start licking his face.

Dean looked into the animal's eyes, and realize that the little beast that was before him was his spiritual guide.

Dean stood straight up holding his spiritual guide in one hand while trying to keep the towel wrapped around him with the other.

He looked over at his brother, who was now rolling on the bed laughing.

"Sam, come on," Dean snapped at him as he grabbed the animal by the scuff of its neck. "Dude…Seriously…A Chihuahua?"

**THE END?**

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this story. Please, let me know what you think about it.**

**Should I continue writing more after I get back from Lent, or not?**

**Oh, and by the way I don't own Godzilla or Mothra (I don't even own a dog!)**

**Thanks a ton of bricks!**

**Ciao for now!**


End file.
